New Mission on Another Dimension
by Hikaru Yoshi
Summary: Dengan terlahir sebagai anak dalam ramalan, dia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membawa perdamaian bagi dunia Shinobi. Tapi dia punya tugas baru yang telah menantinya. Perdamaian di dimensi lain. Dan juga untuk menemukan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari. Chapter 5 UPDATE! Strong!Naru, Godlike!Naru (maybe), DLDR! Wrning Inside. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**New Mission on Another Dimension**

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan Higschool DxD**

**Pairing : Naruto X Rias**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance**

**Rate : T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : AR, gaje, abal, typo(s), OOC(maybe), Strong!Naru, Godlike!Naru (maybe)**

**Summary : **Dengan terlahir sebagai anak dalam ramalan, dia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Tapi dia punya tugas baru yang telah menantinya. Perdamaian di dimaensi lain. Dan juga untuk menemukan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari.

"_**abcd" **_untuk nama jutsu. (italic+bold)

"**abcd" **untuk percakapan dari biju

"abcd" percakapan biasa

'abcd' mindscape atau berbicara dalam hati

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS IT**

Chapter 1

Perang dunia shinobi ke 4 telah berakhir 2 tahun lalu. Melahirkan seorang pahlawan baru. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Bersama teman-temannya dia mengalahkan Juubi dan Madara serta menyegel mereka.

Setelah semua perjuangan yang dilakukannya, akhirnya apa yang diimpikan pemuda pirang itu terwujud. Menjadi Hokage. Tapi itu hanya mimpinya yang dulu.

Saat ini dia sedang menghadap Tsunade. Ada yang aneh di raut wajah pemuda itu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan keragu-raguan.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto? Kau siap menjadi Hokage?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto terdiam. Keragu-raguan kembali melanda dirinya. Di sisi lain dia senang karena impiannya selama ini akan terwujud. Tapi di sisi lain dia ingat pesan kedua orang tuanya melalui mimpi.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Naruto dream**

**Naruto POV**

Putih. Kenapa semuanya putih? Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi?

Kemanapun aku memandang yang terlihat hanya warna putih. Dimana ini sebenarnya?

"Naruto?"

Suara siapa itu? Suara laki-laki yang tampaknya familiar.

"Naruto."

Ah sekarang suara perempuan. Aku pernah mendengar suara ini. Ah iya suara kaa-san dan tou-san. Tapi dimana mereka? Yang kulihat hanya putih.

"Kami disini, nak."

Ketika aku mengedarkan pandangan lagi, aku melihat sosok dua orang berbeda gender sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Kaa-san, tou-san?"

"Ya, nak. Ini kami." Tou-san tersenyum kepadaku. Sontak saja aku berlari dan memeluk dua orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini.

"Kaa-san, tou-san. Aku rindu kalian." Mereka membalas pelukanku. Memang ketika perang dunia shinobi, aku bertemu tou-san. Tapi entah mengapa aku selalu rindu terhadap kedua sosok yang sedang kupeluk.

Aku lalu melepaskan pelukanku. Kulihat kaa-san tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Ada yang harus kami sampaikan, nak. Pesan dari Rikudou Sennin." Aku tertegun. Rikudou Sennin? Ada apa gerangan?

"Naruto. Perang dunia shinobi memang sudah berakhir. Tapi kamu memiliki tugas baru, nak." Tou-san melanjutkan.

"Tugas?" aku hanya memasang wajah kebingungan. Kaa-san tertawa kecil melihat wajahku.

"Tugas mulia, sayang. Maukah kamu menerimanya?" kaa-san bertanya kepadaku. Aku berpikir sejenak. Lalu aku tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, ttebayo. Aku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Putra Yondaime Hokage dan Akai Chisio no Habanero siap melaksanakan tugas dari Rikudou Sennin." Kedua orang tuaku tersenyum.

"Tugasmu membawa kedamaian." Ucap kaa-san. Aku kembali terdiam. Kedamaian? Bukankah dunia shinobi sudah damai?

"Bukan dunia shinobi, nak. Tapi dimensi lain." Tou-san membalas seolah dapat membaca isi pikiranku.

"Dimensi lain?" aku terdiam. Jika aku menerima tugas itu, berarti aku harus meninggalkan impianku. Tapi di sisi lain, Rikudou Sennin telah mempercayakan tugas ini kepadaku.

"Kami tahu kamu pasti bimbang. Pikirkanlah baik-baik, nak." Kaa-san tersenyum lembut. Tou-san tiba-tiba memberikan 3 buah gulungan yang datang entah darimana.

"Jika kamu yakin untuk mengemban tugas ini, bukalah ketiga scroll ini. Salah satu scroll adalah scroll untuk perpindahan dimensi. Kamu cukup menggunakan darahmu. Tapi jika kamu sudah berpindah dimensi, kamu tidak akan pernah kembali." Aku mengambil scroll itu.

"Waktu kami sudah habis Naruto. Pikirkanlah baik-baik." Setelah aku mengambil scroll itu, tou-san mengelus lembut kepalaku.

"Dan satu lagi, sayang. Kamu akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu disana." Kaa-san lalu mengecup lembut dahiku.

"Nah, Kami pergi dulu Naruto. Pikirkanlah baik-baik." Ah tou-san, kaa-san aku masih ingin bersama kalian. Tapi suaraku kenapa tidak keluar. Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

**Normal POV**

"KAA-SAN!"

Pemuda pirang itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Peluh membasahi dahinya. Dia lalu melirik ke kanan. Terlihat di sampingnya 3 buah scroll yang diberikan Minato.

"Ternyata bukan mimpi." Gumamnya. Dia lalu bangun dan mengambil ketiga scroll itu lalu termenung.

'apa yang harus kulakukan?'

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Kelopak matanya langsung terbuka dan menampakkan iris birunya yang telah dipenuhi keyakinan.

"Gomen baa-chan. Aku tidak bisa jadi Hokage."

Tsunade tersentak, "bukankah ini impianmu dari dulu? Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan wanita di depannya, Naruto hanya tersenyum, "memang itu impianku. Tapi aku masih memiliki tugas yang sudah dipercayakan oleh Rikudo Sennin melalui mimpiku."

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas, "jika memang itu keinginanmu, aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku jadi penasaran dengan tugas itu."

"Perdamaian baa-chan. Dimensi lain." Ucap pemuda pirang itu. Tsunade lagi-lagi tertegun ketika Naruto mengucapkan dimensi lain.

"Kenapa kau mau melaksanakan tugas itu Naruto? Itu berarti kau akan pergi dari sini?" tanya wanita pirang itu bertubi-tubi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "aku berpikir mungkin tugas ini hanya aku yang sanggup melakukannya. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula?"

"Mungkin aku dapat mendapatkan kebahagiaan baru di sana." Tsunade hanya tersenyum miris. Wanita pirang itu ingat, gadis yang dicintai orang di hadapannya baru saja melangsungkan pertunangan dengan sahabat pemuda itu sendiri.

"Kau masih patah hati, eh?" Tsunade bertanya kepada pemuda itu. Naruto hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Yah bisa kau katakan begitu. Tapi aku sudah ikhlas. Mungkin Sakura-chan akan bahagia bersama teme." Cengiran itu hilang digantikan senyuman miris.

"Hhh. Kalaupun aku melarang kau pasti akan bersikeras," Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar itu, "Jadi kapan kau akan pergi?" lanjut Tsunade.

"Sekarang. KAI!"

BOFF

3 buah scroll langsung muncul di meja Tsunade.

"Apa ini?" tanya wanita itu heran.

"Scroll yang diberikan tou-san lewat mimpi. Yang aku ingat, merah berpindah, kuning ingatan dan hijau tou-san tidak memberitahu." Jawab Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu lalu mengambil scroll kuning. Tsunade hanya mengamati dengan cermat apa yang dilakukan pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya cucu sendiri. Naruto lalu membuka scroll itu dan menggigit jarinya.

Dengan sekali hentakan tiba-tiba kanji pada scroll itu bercahaya dan seolah bergerak menuju tubuh Naruto. Kanji-kanji itu terus bergerak hingga akhirnya berhenti dan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Menyisakan Naruto yang dahinya sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"Mengerikan." Gumam pemuda itu. Sayang Tsunade tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Setelah itu Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan scroll hijau. Sama halnya dengan yang kuning, kanji pada scroll hijau pun bercahaya dan menghilang di tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"Jadi apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku mendapat semua ingatan tentang dimensi itu. Tapi untuk scroll hijau sendiri aku tidak tahu."

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar pergi, eh?" Tsunade tersenyum sedih. Dia bangkit dari bangkunya dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu. Bahunya bergetar menandakan kalau wanita itu sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

Naruto hanya bisa membalas dekapan orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai neneknya sendiri itu sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf.

Wanita pirang itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya. Iris matanya menatap pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Ne, baa-chan. Bisa kau panggilkan teman-teman yang lain. Aku ingin mengucapkan perpisahan." Naruto tersenyum sedih.

"Tidak perlu. Kalian, masuklah!"

Dengan itu, pintu ruang Hokage terbuka dan menampakkan semua rookie 12. Sakura langsung berlari dan memukul Naruto.

DUAKK

"It-ittai. Kenapa memukulku Sakura-chan?" Naruto langsung menatap Sakura sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Yang di dapatinya adalah gadis yang dicintainya itu menangis.

"Ba-baka. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa mau meninggalkan kami?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Gomen ne." Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu lalu mengambil scroll terakhir di meja Tsunade. Dibukanya di lantai ruang Hokage. Setelah mengoleskan sedikit darahnya yang masih tersisa akibat digigit untuk scroll sebelumnya, kanji-kanji pada scroll itu mulai bergerak mengelilingi Naruto. Kanji itu bercahaya di atas lantai.

"Saatnya aku untuk pergi. Selamat tinggal semuanya. Aku sayang kalian." Dengan itu Naruto memberikan cengiran terakhirnya. Semua yang ada di sana langsung menangis. Bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal irit ekspresi mulai menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

"Ah iya. Sasuke-teme. Jaga Sakura-chan baik-baik. Dan Kiba, aku titip Hinata-chan padamu." Kedua pria yang disebutkan Naruto tadi hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar sedih.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh pemuda itu seolah terhisap ke dalam lantai. Hingga akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya. Menyisakan semua orang yang sedang menangis di ruangan itu.

"Hiks.. ke-kenapa, kenapa kau membiarkannya shisou?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

Tsunade berjalan ke arah jendela. Matanya masih memerah. Wanita itu menengadah dan setetes liquid bening jatuh mengenai bingkai jendela.

"Dia selama ini selalu menderita. Aku juga ingin dia meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri.".

* * *

"Kenapa tidak menyerah saja, Rias?" Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan kepada gadis berambut merah di depannya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Raiser. Aku tidak akan menyerah!" gadis itu membalas tanpa rasa takut. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi pakaiannya yang sudah robek sana-sini dan luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Pemuda yang dipanggil Raiser itu hanya menyeringai. Dia membentuk bola api seukuran bola sepak dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah Rias.

Tepat di saat bole api itu hampir mengenai Rias, sesuatu jatuh dari langit dan menghantam bola api itu.

BLARRR

Asap langsung mengerubungi atap sekolah replika yang digunakan untuk rating game itu. Tepat ketika asap menghilang menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan pakaian berwarna orange hitam (A/N : pakaian Naruto yang biasanya) dengan jubah berwarna putih dengan jilatan api di bagian bawah jubah.

"It-ittai." Pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu berusaha bangun dari posisi jatuhnya. Setelah berhasil dia celingak-celinguk dan memasang tampang bingung.

"He? Dimana ini? Pendaratan yang menyakitkan." Dia masih celingak-celinguk hingga suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hei, Kau siapa? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa masuk arena rating game?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda pirang dengan sayap api sedang tersenyum meremehkan.

"Rating game? Apa itu?" Naruto menjawab dengan nada bingung yang berhasil membuat Raiser kesal.

"Grrr. Kutanya lagi kau siapa?" Raiser mulai kesal. Terlihat dari perempatan yang terbentuk di jidatnya.

"Namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinaobi ke 4, ttebayo!" Naruto menjawab dengan pose ala Gai-sensei.

"Heh. Aku tidak peduli denganmu. Menyingkir dari sana atau aku akan menghajarmu." Raiser menyeringai.

Perempatan urat langsung tercetak jelas di dahi pemuda itu.

"Kau, siapa?"

Naruto langsung menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara seorang perempuan di belakangnya. Di detik itu juga dia langsung terdiam.

'cantik'

"AWAS!" Rias berteriak. Tapi terlambat, bola api itu langsung menghantam pemuda yang berada di depannya tadi.

"Sudah kubilang. Menyingkir dari sana atau kau akan babak belur." Raiser tersenyum sinis.

"Yare-yare. Benar-benar pengecut. Menyerang dari belakang." Asap hasil bola api Raiser tadi menghilang dan menampakkan Naruto yang masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak suka seseorang yang menyerang dari belakang. Apalagi tampaknya kau yang membuat gadis berambut merah itu babak belur." Lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk Rias yang ada di belakangnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Raiser lagi-lagi melemparkan bola api. Tapi Naruto tidak diam kali ini. Dia langsung membuat hand seal.

"_**Earth Release : Earth Wall!**_**" **dinding dari tanah langsung terbentuk di depan Naruto dan melindungi pemuda itu. Setelah dinding itu menghilang dia malah menatap tangannya dengan tampang bodoh.

"Loh? Bagaimana aku bisa menggunakan elemen tanah? Bukankah elemenku angin?" pemuda pirang itu bingung dengan yang terjadi barusan.

"**Gaki. Kurasa karena scroll hijau itu." **Suara berat terdengar di kepala Naruto, suara Kurama.

'Jadi begitu. Hehehe, pantas aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku.'

"**Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Lihat ke depan, tampaknya makhluk pirang itu belum selesai."**

'Aku juga pirang, rubah sialan!' Kurama hanya mendengus.

"Hmm menarik. Tampaknya kau orang kuat. Aku jadi ingin mengalahkanmu." Ucap Raiser.

"Tunggu! Jangan melibatkan orang lain Raiser! Ini rating game!" Rias langsung berteriak tidak setuju.

"Heh? Dengan tubuh seperti itu kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku? Aku berikan tawaran menarik. Jika pria ini menang aku akan mambatalkan pertunangan kita, tapi jika aku yang menang pertunangan kita akan dilanjutkan." Balas Raiser dengan senyum meremehkan.

Rias tidak bisa membalas apa-apa karena pada kenyataannya tubuhnya sudah penuh luka. Selain itu, para budaknya masih bertempur di bawah sana. Sedangkan Asia yang tadi ada di belakangnya sudah kalah karena terkena bola api Raiser.

"Tenang saja, nona. Aku akan mengalahkannya untukmu." Rias langsung menoleh ketika mendengar Naruto bicara.

"Tapi, kau itu siapa? Kenapa membantuku?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu bertubi-tubi.

"Hehehe. Alasan aku membantumu karena aku tidak suka melihat seorang laki-laki membuat wanita babak belur." Ucap Naruto disertai senyuman lebar.

"Sudah cukup mengobrolnya!" Raiser langsung membentuk bola api dengan ukuran 3x lipat dari sebelumnya. Pemuda pirang itu langsung melemparkan bola apinya.

Naruto yang akan menghindar langsung berhenti.

'kalau aku menghindar, gadis ini yang akan jadi sasaran.'

Naruto langsung mengangkat Rias ala bridal style dan melompat. Rias yang mendadak di gendong tentu saja langsung meronta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya gadis itu ketika Naruto menurunkannya.

"Ah tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan menyelesaikannya." Dengan itu Naruto langsung shunsin dan muncul di depan Raiser.

'Ne, Kurama. Jadi apa yang kau tahu?'

"**Kau bisa menggunakan 5 elemen dasar. Dan tampaknya kau sudah mulai mendapatkan memori tentang jutsu-jutsunya." **

'Baiklah. Terima kasih rubah pemalas.' Kurama mendengus dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Bersiaplah, pirang!" Raiser melemparkan dua buah bola api ukuran sedang ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung menghindar ke samping.

"Sadar diri! Kau juga pirang, bodoh!" Naruto berteriak dengan nada kesal. Pemuda itu langsung membentuk hand seal.

"_**Wind Release : Wind Slash**_**!"** Sayatan angin yang tak terlihat terbang ke arah Raiser dan langsung melukai tubuh pemuda itu. (A/N : untuk ke depannya saya akan langsung mengucapkan nama jutsu tanpa menyebutkan kalau Naruto membuat hand seal)

"Tidak buruk." Raiser menyeringai. Perlahan luka di tubuhnya menghilang. Naruto langsung terkejut.

'regenerasi?!'

Keterkejutannya berakhir ketika Raiser melaju kencang dan langsung menghantam wajah Naruto dengan tinju api.

DUAKK

Naruto langsung terjatuh ke belakang. Dia lalu perlahan-lahan berdiri lagi.

"Heh, bukan hanya kau saja yang bisa regenerasi." Dengan ucapan itu, luka di wajahnya perlahan menghilang. Membuat Raiser terkejut.

"Heh, ini patut dicoba." Naruto menyeringai kepada Raiser.

"_**Thunder Release : Thunder Armor**_**!" **petir langsung menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung melesat ke arah Raiser.

Naruto langsung mengarahkan tinjunya yang terlapisi petir ke wajah Raiser, tapi pemuda Phenex itu langsung menghindar ke samping. Naruto tidak menyerah, dia langsung mengayunkan kakinya untuk menghantam pinggang Raiser dan berhasil.

DUAKK

Raiser terjatuh ke samping. Tapi tentu itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya mengalahkan tinju api dia langsung melesat dan menghantam Naruto.

DUAKK

Pemuda Namikaze itu langsung menyilangkan tangannya untuk bertahan. Tetapi tetap saja tinju Raiser membuatnya terdorong mundur. Di tangan Naruto mulai muncul RasenShuriken.

"_**RasenShuriken**_**!" **dia langsung melemparkan jurus andalannya itu ke arah Raiser. Raiser langsung membentuk pertahanan dengan apinya tapi terlambat. Rasenshuriken menghantam tubuhnya sebelum dia sempat membentuk perisai.

BLARR

Asap menelimuti Raiser yang terkena jutsu Naruto. Perlahan asap menghilang dan menampakkan Raiser dengan nafas terengah-engah. Perlahan lagi-lagi lukanya menutup. Tapi lebih lambat daripada tadi.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengerti.

'jadi begitu. Semakin berat luka yang diterimanya maka kemampuan regenarasinya akan semakin melambat'

Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai.

"_**Wind Release : Twin Tornado!"**_

Dari samping kiri dan kanan Naruto, muncul dua tornado berukuran sedang dan langsung melaju dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Raiser.

Raiser yang lukanya belum pulih langsung terjepit oleh dua tornado terhempas ke belakang dengan luka sayatan yang banyak di bagian tubuhnya.

'sial! Kalau dia terus menyerangku, aku akan tewas' batin pemuda Phenex itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Masih ingin melawanku?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Raiser.

"Cih! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan kalah oleh orang asing sepertimu!" Raiser lalu bangkit. Sayap api miliknya langsung muncul lagi.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Bersiaplah, ttebayo!"

"_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_**!"**

Lima bunshin langsung muncul di depan Naruto. Kelima bunshin itu langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Raiser. Salah satu bunshin langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah pemuda itu.

Raiser langsung menyiagakan tinju api miliknya. Tepat beberapa detik sebelum tinju apinya mengenai bunshin Naruto, bunshin itu menghilang.

"Nani?!"

"Jangan lengah!" Raiser menoleh ke arah asal suara hanya untuk mendapati bunshin Naruto yang sudah bersiap dengan tinjunya ke arah dagu Raiser dari bawah.

DUAKK

Dengan sekali pukulan, pemuda pirang itu langsung melayang ke atas. Tidak sampai disitu, 2 bunshin Naruto langsung muncul di depannya dan menendang perustnya secara bersamaan.

DUAKKK

Dia terlempar. Lag-lagi bunshin Naruto yang lain datang. Bunshin itu menahan tubuh Raiser yang terhempas dengan menendang punggungnya.

DUAKK

KRAKK

"UAGHHH!" Suara tulang patah terdengar jelas. Penderitaan Raiser tidak hanya sampai disitu, Ketika tubunnya akan jatuh ke tanah, bunshin Naruto yang satu lagi langsung menghantam perutnya dengan lutut, lalu dilanjutkan dengan menggunakan kepalan tangannya.

DUAKK DUAKK

"GUAHHH!" Darah segar keluar dari mulut Raiser.

Raiser lagi-lagi melayang. Tepat di saat itu, Naruto yang asli langsung muncul di belakangnya dengan bola chakra berwarna biru di tangannya.

"Serangan pamungkas. _**Rasengan**_**!"**

"ARGHHHH!"

Teriakan memilukan itu muncul dari mulut Raiser ketika bola chakra itu menyentuh punggungnya. Dia langsung jatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan penuh.

BLARRR

Asap membumbung menutupi area tempat Raiser jatuh.

* * *

Pemuda itu berlari tertatih-tatih menaiki tangga. Pemuda itu, Hyoudou Issei. Pion milik Rias. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan budak Raiser. Dengan keadaan yang sudah babak belur, dia berusaha keras berlari menaiki tangga.

Dia khawatir dengan keadaan majikannya. Apalagi ketika terdengar suara raungan dan asap yang membumbung tinggi dari atap sekolah.

BRAKK

"BUCHOU!"

Rias langsung menoleh.

"Ise?" Issei langsung berlari mendekati Rias.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Issei. Rias hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Pemuda bersurai colkat itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati sosok pemuda pirang yang berdiri membelakanginya. Issei langsung berdiri dan memasang ancang-ancang bertarung walaupun tubuhnya babak belur.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

Naruto langsung menoleh. Dia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut coklat memandangnya tajam dan dalam kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Hoi,hoi. Tenang dulu. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat." Ucap Naruto santai. Tapi Issei tidak mengubah kuda-kudanya sama sekali.

"Tenanglah Ise. Dia orang yang menyelamatkanku." Rias langsung berdiri dan ikut menenangkan Issei. Pemuda itu lagsung menurunkan kuda-kudanya tapi tidak mengubah pandangan tajamnya.

"Jadi, boleh kutahu tujuanmu disini?" tanya Rias.

"Ah. Aku terjatuh." Naruto menjawab dengan polosnya. Membuat Kurama mendengus keras.

"**Baka gaki! Bukan itu maksudnya!" **Naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung. Rias hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kuubah pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau bisa masuk arena rating game?" tanya Rias dengan pandangan tajam yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto merinding.

"Eh. A-ano. Rating game itu apa?" dan pertanyaan ini sukses membuat sang rubah ekor sembilan yang bersemayam di tubuhnya ingin memakan Naruto saat ini juga. Begitu pula dua orang dihadapan Naruto yang malah memasang wajah seolah berkata 'bagaimana-mungkin-kau-tidak-tahu-tapi-bisa-masuk-ke-sini'.

"**Baka Gaki! Bukankah kau sudah diberikan gulungan tentang dunia ini! Coba kau ingat lagi."** Kurama jadi benar-benar kesal.

"Etto..."

10%

25%

40%

70%

100%

"Ah! Aku ingat!" dan Kurama rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke benda apa saja yang terbuat dari beton. Sedangkan Rias hanya memandang bingung pemuda di depanya.

Rias yang ingin bertanya lagi terpaksa menghentikannya ketika melihat lingkaran sihir muncul dan menampakkan sosok Sirzech Lucifer berserta istrinya Grayfia.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sirzech langsung to the point.

Naruto langsung nyengir lebar dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempolnya.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Aku datang untuk membawa kedamaian di dunia ini, dattebayo!"

**TBC**

* * *

Yoo, minna-san. Hikaru disini! *ditendang*

Ano, ini ff crossover pertama saya, jadi maklum kalo jelek. Padahal fic yang laen masih dalam tahap pengerjaan tapi malah bikin baru lagi. Hehehe *bletak*

Yak jika ada pertanyaan, kritik, saran, dsb. Bisa langsung melalui review atau PM.

**Ensiklopedi : **

**Earth Release : Earth Wall : **teknik elemen tanah yang membuat penggunanya dilindungi oleh dinding yang terbuat dari tanah.

**Wind Release : Wind Slash :** teknik elemen angin berupa sayatan sayatan angin yang dapat mencabik-cabik tubuh lawan.

**Thunder Release : Thunder Armor : **teknik elemen petir yang menyebabkan tubuh pengguna diselimuti oleh petir.

**Wind Release : Twin Tornado : **teknik elemen angin berupa dua buah tornado berukuran sedang yang akan muncul di kiri dan kanan tubuh pengguna. Tornado ini akan menjepit lawan dari dua sisi yang berbeda sehingga menyebabkan luka berupa sayatan-sayatan.

Saya membuat Asia kalah duluan untuk mendukung jalan cerita yang saya buat. Gomen ne.

Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan karena saya hanya manusia biasa.

Jaa ne.

See you next chap.

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**New Mission on New Dimension**

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan Higschool DxD**

**Pairing : Naruto X Rias**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance**

**Rate : T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : AR, gaje, abal, typo(s), OOC(maybe), Strong!Naru, Godlike!Naru (maybe)**

**Summary : **Dengan terlahir sebagai anak dalam ramalan, dia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Tapi dia punya tugas baru yang telah menantinya. Perdamaian di dimaensi lain. Dan juga untuk menemukan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari.

"_**abcd" **_untuk nama jutsu. (italic+bold)

"**abcd" **untuk percakapan dari biju

"abcd" percakapan biasa

'abcd' berbicara dalam hati

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS IT**

Chapter 2

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Aku datang untuk membawa kedamaian di dunia ini, dattebayo!"

"Pembawa kedamaian? Shinobi?" Sirzech bertanya dengan nada bingung. Begitupun semua yang ada di sana ketika mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang itu.

"Err. Ceritanya panjang. Lagipula..."

KRUYUKK

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah. Sedangkan Sirzech hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Tampaknya kau kelaparan. Ikut denganku. Sebagai imbalannya kau harus menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap pria berambut merah itu.

"Tunggu, _onii-sama_. Kenapa kau malah membantu orang ini? Bahkan kita tidak tahu siapa dia. Bisa saja kan dia punya maksud jahat." Ucap Rias.

"Hei. Tenang saja nona. Aku tidak memiliki maksud jahat. Kan sudah kubilang aku datang untuk membawa perdamaian, _ttebayo_." Ucap Naruto dengan raut kesal.

"Sudahlah Rias. Lagipula dia sudah menolongmu. Nah Naruto-_san_. Pegang tanganku. Kita akan pergi dengan lingkaran sihir." Balas Sirzech. Rias mau tidak mau harus setuju. Lagipula Naruto telah menolongnya dari Raiser.

Naruto masih bingung apa yang dimaksud lingkaran sihir. Tapi toh dia tetap mengikuti Sirzech. Setelah Naruto memegang lengan Sirzech, mereka langsung menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Rias dan Issei.

"Ne, _Buchou_. Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Issei.

"Lebih baik kita ikuti _nii-sama_. Aku juga penasaran dengan pemuda aneh itu." Ucap Rias dengan wajah serius. Issei hanya mengangguk dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir Gremory.

* * *

"Puahh. Kenyang." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Semua budak Rias juga Sirzech dan Grayfia tengah berkumpul di meja makan untuk mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto-san. Jadi bisa kau ceritakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Sirzech.

"Baiklah. Aku adalah seorang shinobi yang datang ke dimensi ini untuk menjalankan tugasku." Jawab Naruto.

"Shinobi?" Asia memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Asia hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Bisa dibilang Shinobi itu adalah ninja pria. Sedangkan ninja perempuan disebut Kunoichi." Ucap Naruto.

"Tugas apa yang kau maksud Naruto-san?" tanya Kiba.

"Tugasku adalah membawa perdamaian, ttebayo!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar, "dan aku ingin menemukan kebahagiaanku," lanjutnya lirih.

Semua yang mendengar kalimat terakhir pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Sebelum itu, kau tahu kami ini apa Naruto-san?" tanya Sirzech.

"Etto.."

BOFF

"**Kalian iblis, kan?"** Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara yang berada di belakangnya.

"Heee?! Bola bulu! Apa yang kau lakukan di luar tubuhku? Bagaimana kau bisa keluar? Dan apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk bunshinnya yang tampak berbeda. Bunshin yang dilihatnya adalah berambut jabrik orange dan bermata rubah. Dari suara beratnya saja tentu Naruto sudah mengetahui siapa yang ada di dalam bunshin itu.

DUAKK

"_It-ittai_." Naruto langsung terduduk sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"**Jika kau ingin bertanya. Tanya satu-satu, **_**gaki**_**. Lagipula aku tidak tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu." **Ucap Kurama disertai dengusan kesal.

'jawaban macam apa itu?' batin Naruto sambil menatap tajam bunshinnya yang dirasuki Kurama itu.

"Ano. Kau siapa ya?" tanya Issei bingung.

"**Aku Kurama." **Semua disana yang berada di ruangan itu sweatdrop mendengar jawaban singkat Kurama.

"Bola bulu bodoh. Maksud mereka kau itu apa." Sahut Naruto.

DUAKK DUAKK

"**Jangan panggil aku bola bulu, **_**gaki**_**!" **ucap Kurama dengan perempatan urat di dahinya.

"Ittai. Bisa tidak menjitakku. _Baka_ _Kitsune_!" jawab Naruto dengan kesal. Kedua makhluk berbeda itu langsung menatap satu sama lain dengan glare masing-masing.

"_Kitsune?_ Kau siluman?" tanya Sirzech. Kurama langsung menghentikan perang glarenya dan memandang Sirzech.

"**Ya. Kalau wujud asliku suatu saat kalian akan melihatnya. Aku malas menjelaskan. Dan aku bersemayam di tubuh bocah ini." **Jawab Kurama sambil menunjuk Naruto yang masih memandangnya dengan glare.

"Dan darimana kau tahu kalau kami iblis?" tanya Rias. Naruto yang mendengar kata 'iblis' langsung memucat dan memandang semua yang ada disana dengan pandangan horor.

"Ka-ka-kalian iblis? Berarti ha-han-hantu?!" dan semakin memucatlah wajah pemuda pirang itu.

"**Aku masih tidak menyangka orang yang takut akan hal-hal gaib berani mengemban tugas di dimensi ini dan pernah jadi pahlawan shinobi."** Ucap Kurama dengan seringainya.

"Diam bola bulu! Aku manusia dan wajar kalau aku masih punya rasa takut. Lagipula aku tidak akan menolak tugas yang diberikan kepadaku." Jawab Naruto disertai glarenya.

Sirzech hanya terkekeh melihat pertengkaran dua orang di depannya. Bahkan Rias pun sempat tertawa kecil yang entah mengapa terdengar oleh Naruto dan membuatnya memerah.

"Sekarang aku percaya kau orang baik, Naruto-san. Dan jangan kau samakan kami dengan hantu. Sekarang coba lihat kami, adakah yang menyeramkan atau aneh dari kami?" tanya Sirzech disertai senyumnya.

Naruto langsung memandang semua penghuni ruangan itu, "tidak ada sih. Hanya saja laki-laki berambut coklat itu berwajah mesum," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Issei dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"HAHHH?!" Issei langsung kesal ketika ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

"Bahkan orang yang baru melihat Issei-kun saja tahu kalau kamu mesum." Ucap Kiba dengan senyum tampannya disertai anggukan Koneko.

Issei langsung tertunduk dengan aura suram, "maaf kalau aku mesum."

"**Dan soal bagaimana aku tahu kalian adalah iblis. Bocah ini membuka scroll yang berisi informasi tentang dimensi ini. Informasi yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya sudah pasti masuk juga ke dalam pikiranku. Dan tentu dari aura kalian. " **Ucap Kurama.

"**Satu lagi. Bocah ini bukan bocah biasa. Dia adalah pahlawan dan juga anak dalam ramalan." **Lanjut Kurama.

Sirzech langsung memasang wajah kaget yang membuat semua penghuni ruangan itu keheranan.

"Ada apa, nii-sama?" tanya Rias.

"Aku pernah mendengar dari tetua kalau suatu saat akan ada seorang pemuda yang disebut 'anak dalam ramalan' akan datang untuk membawa kedamaian. Jangan-jangan Naruto-san?" jawab Sirzech.

":Aku tidak tahu apa maksud tetua kalian. Yang jelas aku datang untuk membawa kedamaian, ttebayo." Ucap Naruto.

"**Baiklah. Aku akan tidur kembali."**

BOFF

Dan bunshin itu menghilang meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menggerutu karena Kurama.

"Ne, Naruto-san. Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Akeno yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Etto... Aku mungkin akan mencoba beradaptasi dulu dengan dunia ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika kau bersekolah di Kuoh Academy?" tanya Rias.

"Bersekola?" Naruto memasang wajah bingung.

"**Jika di dunia shinobi mungkin sama dengan Akademi Genin." **Ucap Kurama dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Kau akan kudaftarkan di Kuoh Academy Naruto-san. Untuk sementara kau tinggal di rumah Issei. Seragammu akan ada besok pagi." Ucap Sirzech.

"Ah baiklah. Arigatou. Kalian bolah mamanggilku Naruto." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Nah Rias. Bisa kau antarkan Naruto?" tanya Sirzech.

"Ha'i nii-sama. Ayo Naruto. Kalian semua juga ayo kembali." Ajak Rias. Semua budaknya dan Naruto kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu meninggalkan Sirzech dan Grayfia.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang menarik, ne Grayfia?" tanya Sirzech.

"Ya. Kurasa begitu." Ucap wanita berambut perak itu.

* * *

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Issei, Asia-chan." Sambut seorang wanita yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai ibunya Issei.

"Kaa-san aku membawa tamu." Ucap Issei sambil menunjuk Naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

Naruto langsung melangkah ke depan dan membungkuk dengan formal.

"Nama saya Namikaze Naruto, untuk sementara saya akan tinggal di kediaman keluarga anda, Hyoudou-san. Bolehkah?" ucap Naruto dengan sopan.

"Ah tentu. Lagipula tampaknya kamu orang baik Namikaze-kun. Kami masih punya kamar kosong." Jawab ibu Issei dengan senyumnya.

"Arigatou gozaimashu."

"Do-itashimashite."

"Ne, kaa-san. Aku lapar." Ucap Issei sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Kebetulan. Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Namikaze-kun, bagaimana kalau kau ikut juga?"

"Ah terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang. Mungkin aku akan langsung ke kamar." Jawab Naruto.

"Issei. Bisa antar Namikaze-kun ke kamar kosong di sebelah kamar Asia?"

"Ha'i kaa-san. Ayo Naruto."

"Ha'i."

* * *

"Ini kamarmu. Semoga betah." Ucap Issei.

"Terima kasih. Issei."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ise. Dan kita sekarang adalah teman." Ucap Issei sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengirannya.

"Kalau begitu. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." Setelah itu Issei melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan.

"Yosh. Aku akan masuk."

CKLEKK

Kamar Naruto adalah kamar sederhana dengan cat berwarna biru.

"**Gaki. Konsentrasi dan temui aku. Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan."**

Naruto yang mendengar suara Kurama langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya lalu duduk di kasur dan berkonsentrasi untuk memasuki mindscapenya.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Sekarang Naruto berada di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Dan di hadapannya ada sosok Kurama sang biju ekor sembilan. Sejak perang dunia shinobi, mindscape Naruto bukan lagi sebuh jeruji melainkan ruangan bernuansa putih dengan para biju mengelilinginya.

Pemuda pirang itu lalu membuka kelopak matanya.

"Loh, Kurama. Kemana biju yang lain? Kenapa hanya ada kau?" tanya Naruto keheranan karena seingatnya sebagian chakra para biju telah disegel ditubuhnya.

"**Kau lupa? Baiklah akan kuberitahu."**

**FLASHBACK ON**

Celah Dimensional. Tempat dimana Great Red berenang bebas untuk menjaga tempat itu.

KRAKK

Tiba-tiba retakan terjadi di langit-langit. Retakan melebarkan dan menampakkan pemuda pirang jabrik yang langsung jautuh bebas dari retakan itu.

"WAAA!"

Teriakannya entah mengapa menarik perhatian sang Great Red sehinga naga itu langsung mendatangi asal suara.

"Eh?" Naruto yang tadi panik langsung terdiam ketika mendadak dia melayang.

"Bagaimana caranya aku melayang?" tanya pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dari arah depan seekor naga berwarn merah menerjang pemuda itu. Dengan pengalamannya sebagai ninja, dia berhasil mengelak.

"Apa itu? Besar sekali." Sekali lagi naga itu kembali menerjang Naruto yang lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari pemuda itu.

"Ck, kalau begini.."

"_**Wind Release : Rasenshuriken."**_Pemuda itu lalu melemparkan Rasenshuriken ke arah Great Red.

BLARR

"Berhasilkah?" tapi sayang setelah asap menghilang tampak Great Red yang masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Mendadak Naruto merasa sesak. Peluh tiba-tiba membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Sial. Ada apa ini?" tanya pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri. Great Red maju lagi menerjang pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba segel di perut pemuda itu bercahaya dan cahaya itu keluar dari segelnya.

DUAKK

Tampak di depan Naruto biju berekor satu, Ichibi sedang menahan Great Red. Setelah itu lagi-lagi segel di perutnya bercahaya. Kali ini sebanyak tujuh cahaya keluar dari tubuhnya dengan berbagai warna. Dan tampaklah sekarang semua biju kecuali Kurama ada di depan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa keluar dari tubuhku?" tanya Naruto keheranan. Tentunya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Stelah itu mendadak dia pingsan dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

"**Sial. Kurama! Bawa bocah itu keluar dari tempat ini. Jika dibiarkan tubuhnya akan hancur. Biar kami yang mengatasi naga ini." **Ucap Hachibi atau Gyuuki.

"**Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah. Aku akan membawa bocah ini. Kuserahkan pada kalian." **Ucap Kurama yang terdengar dari segel di perut Naruto.

BOFF

Bunshin Naruto yang sudah dimasuki Kurama lalu membawa pemuda itu pergi. Dan tiba-tiba retakan dimensi muncul tepat di depan mereka.

"**Cepatlah!" **ucap Sanbi.

Kurama mengangguk lalu memasuki retakan itu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jadi mereka mengorbankan diri ya?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah sendu.

"**Kau tenang saja gaki. Lihat scroll di sekelilingku?**" tanya Kurama. Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan memang bernar terdapat delapan scroll yang mengelilingi Kurama.

"**Ini adalah scroll Kuchiyose. Kau bisa memanggil mereka sebagai hewan Kuchiyose. Dan.." **

"Dan?"

"**Aku tidak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Yang aku bisa rasakan adalah kekuatan senjutsumu menghilang. Saat ini kau hanya dapat menggunakan lima elemen dasar dan mode biju. Dan coba sekarang kau pejamkan matamu dan berkonsentrasi. Pusatkan chakra ke mata dan punggungmu." **Ucap Kurama.

Naruto mengikuti instruksi Kurama dan memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu tumbuh dari punggungnya dan ada kekuatan luar biasa di matanya.

"**Buka matamu."**

Naruto membuka matanya. Sekarang yang dilihat Kurama bukan lagi iris sewarna biru langit. Melainkan bola mata berwarna ungu dengan iris berwarna merah dengan pola shuriken berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa juga urat-urat yang menonjol di sekitar matanya.

Bukan hanya itu. Di punggung Naruto sekarang nampak dua pasang sayap berbeda warna. Sepasang di atas berwarna biru dan sepasang di bawah berwarna orange.

"Aku merasakan kekuatan di mataku. Dan kenapa punggungku menjadi berat?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"**Berbaliklah"**

Tepat ketika Naruto berbalik, tiba-tiba cermin raksasa muncul di hadapannya. Dia langsung terkejut begitu melihat penampilannya sekarang.

"NANI? Sayap apa ini?!" seru pemuda itu.

"**Itu adalah Jinchuriki Wings. Dan juga Jinchuriki Eyes. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengetahui semua itu. Hanya saja ketika tidur tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan tentang ini muncul di kepalaku." ** Ucap Kurama menjawab kebingungan hostnya.

"Tampaknya ini kekuatan dari scroll hijau itu." Ucap Naruto. Cermin raksasa itu menghilang dan pemuda itu lalu berbalik kembali menghadap Kurama.

"Jadi kekuatan mata ini apa?" tanya Naruto.

"**Dari ingatanku, mata itu adalah gabungan dari tiga doujutsu terkuat. Urat itu dari byakugan, warna ungu itu dari Rinnegan dan iris itu dari Sharingan. Kekuatannya mungkin sama dengan masing-masing doujutsu." **

"Tunggu. Berarti aku bisa menggunakan Juuken?"

"**Tidak. Kau hanya dapat memfokuskan pandangan sama halnya seperti Byakugan biasanya. Tapi yang dapat kau lihat di dimensi ini bukanlah chakra melainkan aura. Kau dapat menggunakan genjutsu khas Sharingan dan juga beberapa kemampuan Rinnegan."**

"Bagaimana cara menghilangkannya?"

"**Konsentrasi dan hentikan aliran chakra pada mata dan punggungmu**."

Naruto mengikuti instruksi Kurama dan memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Sayapnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya, iris sewarna langit biru miliknya telah kembali.

"**Saat ini hanya ini yang dapat kuberitahu. Pergi sana. Aku mau tidur lagi." **Usir Kurama.

"Khe. Bola bulu. Aku akan pergi." Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal. Dia lalu berkonsentrasi dan menghilang meninggalkan Kurama.

"**Aku yakin kau dapat menyelesaikan tugasmu, gaki."**

**Real World**

Kelopak mata pemuda pirang itu terbuka.

"Aku tidak menyangka senjutsuku harus hilang. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Mungkin jika aku kembali latihan, aku akan mendapat kekuatan baru." Ucap pemuda itu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aku masih bingung bagimana cara mereka semua keluar dari tubuhku." lanjut Naruto kebingungan.

"Tampaknya sudah larut. Aku harus tidur." Pemuda itu lalu berganti posisi dari duduk menjadi berbaring.

Kelopak matanya terpejam dan kemudian dia mulai memasuki dunia mimpi.

**TBC**

* * *

Yoo Hikaru is back. Saya tidak menyangka akan mendapat 60 review. Padahal target saya hanya 20. Tapi Alhamdulillah.

Sebelum saya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para reader, saya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Jika ada yang merasa fic saya ini tidak masuk akal, saya hanya akan mengatakan :

**Dunia fanfiction adalah dunia bebas. Selama fic yang dibuat bukan plagiat dan tidak merugikan author lain, semua orang berhak membuat fic. Gak ada yang gak mungkin di fanfiction. Yang tidak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin dan yang biasa bisa menjadi luar biasa.**

Saya tidak sempat membalas review, saya hanya akan menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari para reader yang sama. Saya mengetik ini hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam, itupun di tengah tugas saya sebagai ketu kelompok. Jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan di cerita,

**Q : apakah naruto memiliki mode rikudou?**

**A : **Naruto tidak punya mode rikudou.

**Q : Apakah disini pair harem?**

**A : **Untuk semua reader yang berharap ini akan jadi fic harem, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Selain karena saya sangat tidak ahli membuat fic harem, pair harem juga akan mengganggu plot yang udah ada di kepala saya. Pair disini adalah NaruRias.

**Q : jurus naruto pake bahasa jepang**

**A :** untuk yang ini mohon maaf juga. Untuk jutsu sendiri saya akan berusaha membuat banyak jutsu original, oleh karena itu saya akan menggunakan bahasa inggris karena pengetahuan saya tentang jutsu bahasa jepang sangat sedikit

**Q : disini naruto punya doujutsu dan kekuatannya naik secara perlahan?**

**A : **ya. Naruto punya doujutsu gabungan. Kekuatannya akan saya buat naik perlahan-lahan.

**Q : kekuatan naruto hanya jutsu atau ada secret power lainnya?**

**A : **err mungkin untuk power lainnya akan saya pikirkan

**Q : kenapa pairnya selalu rias?**

**A : **errr, saya hanya merasa Naruto mungkin akan cocok dengan Rias. Lagipula karakter yang paling saya perhatikan itu adalah Rias bahkan dari LN jilid 1-15

**Q : apa naruto bisa mokuton, jinton, atau yoton?**

**A : **mungkin untuk mokuton saya bisa pertimbangkan, tapi untuk jinton dan yoton saya rasa tidak akan ada.

**Q : Nanti naruto menikah sama rias?**

**A : **waw, cerita masih panjang, saya belum mikir sejauh itu XD

Yak cukup segitu dulu. Mohon maaf jika ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Saya akan membuat Rias suka kepada Naruto secara perlaha-lahan. Beda halnya dengan naruto yang memang sudah mulai nampak menyukai rias.

Dan satu lagi, disini nanti Issei tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada Rias.

Saya mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan dalm penulisan dalam cerita maupun plot. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan. Dan saya juga hanya seorang aouthor amatiran yang masih belajar membuat fanfiction.

**Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada yang review, fav, follow, maupun para silent reader. Anda semua adalah semangat saya untuk menulis.**

Yak, jika ada yang mau saran maupun kritik harus disertai dengan alasan yang sangat jelas. Bisa lewat PM maupun review.

Akhir kata, See you next chap.

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**New Mission on New Dimension**

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan Higschool DxD**

**Pairing : Naruto X Rias**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance**

**Rate : T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : AR, gaje, abal, typo(s), OOC(maybe), Strong!Naru, Godlike!Naru (maybe)**

**Summary : **Dengan terlahir sebagai anak dalam ramalan, dia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Tapi dia punya tugas baru yang telah menantinya. Perdamaian di dimaensi lain. Dan juga untuk menemukan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari.

"_**abcd" **_untuk nama jutsu. (italic+bold)

"**abcd" **untuk percakapan dari biju

"abcd" percakapan biasa

'abcd' mindscape atau berbicara dalam hati

'**abcd' **biju berbicara dalam batinnya

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS IT**

Chapter 3

"Ba-ba-bagaimana ca-cara me-mengerjakannya?"

Naruto benar-benar merutuki nasib malang yang dialaminya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak. Baru hari pertama ia mencicipi menjadi murid Kuoh Academy, pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah langsung dihadapkan dengan ulangan mata pelajaran matematika.

Naruto bahkan memilih untuk diberikan misi Rank S oleh Tsunade daripada mengerjakan soal yang ada di mejanya. Naruto ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Issei, yang berarti dia kelas 2. Padahal kalau menurut umurnya, dia bisa saja memilih langsung kelas 3. Tetapi karena kurang pengetahuan, dia lebih memilih kelas 2 dahulu.

Dilihatnya Issei yang kebetulan berada di sebelah mejanya. Dan yang didapati pemuda itupun ekspresi yang tidak terlalu beda jauh dengannya.

"15 menit lagi."

Perkataan guru matematika di depan langsung membuat keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Dan akhirnya dengan segenap kemampuan jiwa dan raga, entah mengapa pemuda pirang itu bisa mengumpulkan tepat waktu.

* * *

"Hari yang buruk." Gumam Naruto sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bangku.

"Yo Naruto. Ikut ke kantin?" merasa dipanggil, Naruto menegakkan badannya dan melihat ke arah belakang.

"Ah Issei. Tidak. Apa kau tahu tempat yang paling enak untuk bersantai?" tanya Naruto pada Issei.

"Baiklah. Hmm, mungkin kau bisa ke atap sekolah. Anginnya lumayan sejuk. Aku pergi dulu. Ayo, Matsuda, Motohama." Pemuda berambut coklat itu lalu berjalan keluar kelas bersama kedua sahabatnya sambil membicarakan hal-hal berbau 'ero' dan dapat didengar Naruto.

"Aku seperti melihat Ero-sennin di dalam diri Issei." Gumam Naruto. Pemuda itu lalu beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Baru sampai di pintu kelas dia langsung menepuk keningnya keras-keras.

"Aku kan baru disini. Aku lupa menanyakan atap sekolah dimana kepada Issei," Naruto hanya menghela nafas, "ya sudahlah. Aku bisa bertanya kepada siswa lain nanti." Lanjutnya.

Selama Naruto berjalan, banyak para siswi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Dia murid baru itu? Tampan sekali."

"Liat guratan di pipinya, dia jadi kelihatan manis."

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat. Sejak dia pertama menginjakkan kakinya di Kuoh Academy, banyak para siswi yang melihatnya dengan mata berbinar.

'Aku jadi tahu rasanya menjadi dirimu, teme' ucap pemuda pirang itu dalam hati. Ketika dia sedang berjalan kebetulan beberapa siswa lewat di depannya. Dia langsung saja menyapa siswa-siswa itu.

"Permisi." Para siswa itu menoleh dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Bisa kalian tunjukkan di mana pintu menuju atap sekolah?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, kau pasti murid baru. Dari sini lurus saja lalu belok kanan, nanti ada tangga. Naik tangga itu dan kau akan langsung sampai." Ucap salah seorang siswa.

"Ah Arigatou." Siswa-siswa itu mengangguk dan berjalan meinggalkan Naruto.

"**Kau jadi tambah sopan semenjak sampai disini." **Ucap Kurama.

'Bagaimanapun juga ini bukan dimensiku. Yah minimal aku harus sedikit sopan kepada orang yang tidak kukenal'

"**Terserahlah. Aku mau tidur."**

Pemuda pirang itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah memutuskan kontak dengan Kurama. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah pintu.

CKLEKKK

Pemuda itu berjalan lalu berbaring di dekat pagar pembatas. Melihat awan mengingatkannya akan sahabat nanasnya.

"Hmm. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Shikamaru suka menatap awan." Gumam pemuda itu sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin.

BOFFF

"**Mengingat masa lalu, eh?" **sosok bunshinnya yang memiliki rambut orange dan mata rubah karena telah dimasuki Kurama.

"Mungkin. Bukankah kau bilang mau tidur tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"**Tampaknya sesekali tidur di luar tubuhmu bisa menyenangkan." **Jawab biju itu sambil ikut membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Ne, Kurama. Apakah keputusanku benar?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"**Kau menyesal datang ke dimensi ini?" **jawab Kurama sambil menegakkan badan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Lagipula tidak ada harapan lagi aku berada di sana." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum getir.

"**Seorang pahlawan melepaskan kesempatannya untuk menjadi hokage hanya karena cinta. Dramatis sekali." **Ucap Kurama sambil menyeringai. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Khe! bola bulu. Aku juga manusia. Aku hanya berpikir apa gunanya aku bisa menjadi hokage tapi tidak berhasil mendapatkan gadis yang kucintai." Balasnya kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kurama.

"**Ya, ya, ya. Terserahmu gaki. Ada yang datang." **Dengan itu, Kurama langsung menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

CKLEKK

Dan benar saja ketika Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu dan nampak seorang pemuda berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ternyata ada orang. Kukira tidak ada siapa-siapa." Ucap pemuda itu. Dan ketika dia beberapa meter di depan Naruto, tampaklah pemuda berambut coklat sedang menatapnya.

"Naruto? Sedang apa?" tanya pemuda itu a.k.a Issei.

"Yo, Issei. Aku hanya sedang memandangi awan. Dan harusnya aku yang bertanya, bukankah kau tadi mau ke kantin, lalu untuk apa ke sini?" Jawab Naruto lalu kembali berbaring.

"Ahahaha. Kalau itu sih tadi memang ke kantin. Aku sedang dalam pelarian." Ucap Issei dengan senyuman lebar.

"Biar kutebak. Kau mengintip gadis-gadis lalu kabur meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatmu dan pergi ke sini, apa aku salah?" ucap Naruto.

"Hehehe. Kau benar." Ucap Issei sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "kau sedang memandang awan? Apa bagusnya?" tanya Issei.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja." Pemuda berambut coklat itu lalu ikut berbaring di samping Naruto.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti asiknya dimana." Ucap Issei.

"Nanti juga tahu." Balas Naruto. Lalu keheningan pun terjadi. Naruto yang memang tidak menyukai keheningan, baru akan membuka mulutnya tapi di dahului Issei.

"Naruto?" Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengucapkan gumaman tanda dia mendengar.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu sebelum ke dimensi ini?"

"Yah begitulah. Akan sangat panjang jika aku ceritakan."

"Lalu apa tida apa-apa meninggalkan dimensimu?"

"Yah ini sudah keputusanku. Dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya."

"Memang disana kau tidak punya orang-orang yang penting bagimu? Misalnya.."

"Misalnya?"

"Orang yang kau cintai. Apa tidak ada di sana?" tanya Issei dengan wajah penasaran.

"Orang yang kucintai ya?" ucap Naruto lirih.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Tampak di bukit tempat patung wajah para hokage dipahat, tampak dua sosok berbeda gender berdiri sambil menghadap ke arah desa Konoha. Cuacanya tampak mendung.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" ucap sosok berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto kepada gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu ke sini, ada yang harus kubicarakan." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Ada apa?" Sakura memasang wajah bingung.

Pemuda pirang itu menghadap ke arah Sakura dan menggenggam tangan gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan." Sakura mungin akan bereaksi biasa saja jika kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan pemuda pirang di depannya itu diucapkan dengan nada konyol seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini dia hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada yang serius.

Melihat Sakura hanya diam saja, membuat Nsruto cemas. Ketika dia akan membuka mulut lagi untuk berbicara, mendadak Sakura melepas genggaman tangannya secara halus.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tidak memiliki hal yang sama denganmu. Aku masih mencintai Sasuke-kun. Lagipula..." Sakura menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang menempel di jari manisnya.

"Aku telah bertungan dengan Sasuke-kun." Iris sapphire itu melebar.

"Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Ini memang bukan pertunangan resmi. Cincin ini hanya sebagai janji Sasuke-kun untuk bertunangan denganku lalu menikah." Ucap Sakura. Naruto hanya tertunduk dengan poninya yang menutupi mata.

"Sekali lagi. _Gomenasai_, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum sedih lalu melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

TES

Setetes liquid bening jatuh dari manik sapphire itu. Hujan langsung turun dengan sangat deras membasahi tubuh Naruto. Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang langit dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Tidak mungkin ada harapan, ya?"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"...to"

"..ru..to"

"Naruto!"

Pemuda itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah Issei.

"Kenapa malah melamun?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Hehehe. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu." Ucap Naruto nyengir sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Begitu." Ucap Issei, "lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas, tampaknya pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai." Lanjut sang partner dari naga merah itu.

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Issei mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Tiba-tiba sekelebat wajah seorang gadis dengan surai berwarna merah melintas di benaknya dan membuat pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kali ini, bolehkah aku berharap?"

* * *

Jam sekolah telah berakhir. Tapi Naruto masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Lebih tepatnya di lapangan dekat bangunan sekolah lama.

"Yosh! Saatnya melatih kekuatanku." Ucap pemuda itu semangat.

BOFF

Sosok bunshin Naruto yang dimasuki Kurama kembali muncul.

"**Aku akan mengawasi latihanmu. Berusahalah." **Ucap biju itu.

"Baiklah. Aku pasti bisa, ttebayo." Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya dan mulai memusatkan chakra ke mata dan punggungnya.

Seketika, dua pasang sayap berbeda warna muncul di punggung Naruto. Dan juga urat-urat di sekitar matanya tampak menonjol. Ketika dia membuka mata, tampaklah bola mata berwarna ungu dan beriris merah dengan pola shuriken berwarna hitam.

"Etto.. Bagaimana cara menggunakan sayap ini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"**Coba kau gerakkan." **

Naruto menuruti instruksi Kurama dan perlaha-lahan sayapnya dapat dikepakkan.

"**Sekarang coba kau melompat sambil tetap menggerakkan sayap."**

Sesuai instruksi, Naruto langsung melompat sambil tetap mengepakkan sayapnya. Tetapi bukannya terbang, pemuda itu malah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke depan dan langsung menabrak pohon.

BLARRR

"It-ittai." Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menghancurkan sebuah pohon, "ini akan sulit." Ucap Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri.

"**Jangan menyerah _gaki_. Ini baru percobaan pertama." **Ucap Kurama sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan menyerah!" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

'**Seperti biasanya'** ucap Kurama dalam batinnya.

Naruto sekali lagi mencoba untuk terbang. Dikepakkan sayapnya bersamaan dengan lompatan yang dilakukannya. Siapa sangka ternyata dia langsung berhasil terbang walau hanya beberapa meter.

"YUHUUU! Aku berhasil!" seru pemuda itu.

"**Jangan senang dulu _gaki_. Kau baru terbang beberapa meter. Sekarang cobalah terbang lebih tinggi lagi dan langsung mendarat." **Teriak Kurama.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mencoba untuk terbang lebih tinggi lagi. Ketika sudah yakin dengan ketinggian yang pas, dia langsung mencoba terbang mendarat. Tapi bukannya melakukan pendaratan, pemuda itu malah meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh ke tanah.

"UAHHHH"

BLARR

Kurama langsung berlari ke tempat jatuh Naruto dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang mengelus beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"It-ittai. Sakit sekali." Ucapnya.

"**Sudah cukup untuk latihan terbangnya. Sudah lumayan untuk seorang pemula. Sekarang latihan menggunakan matamu." **Ucap Kurama.

"Baiklah. Pertama aku akan mencoba menggunakan kemampuan byakugan." Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri.

"**Tajamkan penglihatanmu."**

Naruto mengangguk. Pemuda itu lalu menajamkan penglihatannya. Urat-urat sekitar wajahnya semakin menonjol.

"Masih samar-samar." Ucap Naruto. Di penglihatannya, semua makhluk hidup di sana hanya terlihat berwarna hitam dan putih, tetapi belum terlihat auranya.

Naruto lalu menghentikan kemampuan byakugannya, "aku akan mencoba menggunakan kemampuan sharingan." Ucapnya.

"**Kau bisa menggunakan _Amaterasu, Susano'o, dan Tsukuyomi_. Tapi masih terlalu beresiko. Kusarankan kau mencoba menggunakan _Susano'o_ dulu." **Saran Kurama.

Pemuda pirang itu mangangguk. Dia lalu berkonsentrasi. Perlahan-lahan aura berwarna orange menyelimuti tubuhnya. Semakin lama aura itu semakin besar bersamaan dengan peluh yang terus membasahi pelipis Naruto. Di dalam aura itu mulai muncul tengkorak-tengkorak dan membentuk kerangka. Tepat setelah krangka itu telah membentuk sesuatu, Naruto langsung terduduk dan aura beserta kerangka itu menghilang.

"Hah, hah, hah. Pa-padahal baru ke-kerangkanya saja aku sudah selelah ini. Ba-bagaimana jika be-berhasil menyempurnakannya." Ucap Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"**Kau tenang saja. Jika kau sudah terbiasa, staminamu tidak akan terkuras sebanyak ini. Kalau chakramu sih tidak akan habis karena kau keturunan Uzumaki dan kau juga dapat menggunakan chakraku." **Ucap Kurama.

"Yah kurasa begitu." Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah tasnya di pinggir lapangan dan mengambil sebotol air mineral kemudian meneguknya.

GLUK GLUK

"Hhhh. Lumayan."

"**Kurasa cukup untukmu latihanmu hari ini. Lagipula kau sudah kehabisan stamina. Jika dipaksakan tubuhmu akan ambruk." **Ucap Kurama.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Sebentar lagi mau malam." Naruto mengambil tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Diikuti Kurama yang menghulang dalam kepulan asap.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, seorang gadis sedang menatapnya dengan intens dari arah gedung sekolah lama.

* * *

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya dalam gelapnya malam. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kediaman Hyoudou yang saat ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya sementara.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang pria dengan surai berwarna hitam dan berwarna pirang di bagian depan berdiri tidak jauh di depannya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Naruto?" tanya pria itu.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Naruto sudah siap-siap dengan kuda-kuda bertarung jika terjadi sesuatu. Tapi yang terjadi pria itu malah tertawa.

"Hahaha. Tenang saja anak muda. Aku cinta damai. Perkenalkan, namaku..."

Tiba-tiba 6 pasang sayap berwarna hitam muncul di punggung pria itu.

"Azazel. Gubernur malaikat jatuh." Lanjut pria itu.

Naruto langsung menurunkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"**Tampaknya kita tidak usah susah-susah mencari orang ini. Dia datang dengan sendirinya. Ini akan jadi lebih mudah." **Ucap Kurama dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Jadi anda pemimpin malaikat jatuh. Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Aku akan membawa perdamaian ke dimensi ini." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Seperi yang dibilang Sirzech. Kuharap kau bisa mewujudkan perdamaian itu, anak muda." Balas Azazel sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi untuk apa menemuiku?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Tampaknya dia sudah merasa rileks. Lagipula dia tidak merasakan hawa permusuhan dari Azazel.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan. Dan kebetulan aku melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang diceritakan Sirzech." Jawab Azazel.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang pemimpin bisa bersantai seperti ini." Ucap pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Karena itu aku menyukai kedamaian. Aku tidak suka bertempur." Ucap Azazel dibarengi dengan senyumannya.

"Yah kau benar. Aku juga menyukai perdamaian."

"Nah Naruto. Selanjutnya rencanamu apa?" tanya Azazel.

"Etto.." Naruto memasang wajah bingung, "aku sudah bertemu dengan salah satu pemimpin fraksi iblis, lalu aku baru bertemu denganmu. Mungkin aku akan mencoba menemui pemimpin fraksi malaikat." Lanjut pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak perlku mencarinya. Mungkin nanti dia akan mendatangimu." Balas Azazel, "aku harus pergi, waktu bersantaiku sudah habis. Sampai jumpa." Pria itu lalu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang melintasi langit malam.

'kuharap kali ini perdamaian akan didapatkan' batin Azazel.

"Yap tinggal satu lagi yang harus kutemui." Naruto berucap seperti itu sambil menyatukan telapak tangannya.

Pemuda itu lalu berjalan kembali menuju ke kediaman Hyoudou

**TBC**

Yoo Hikaru is back. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Lumayankah?

Saya akan berusaha membuat Issei tetap menjadi salah satu tokoh utama selain Naruto di fic ini. Oleh karena itu saya akan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi sahabat bahkan saudara.

Di sekolah, naruto akan menggunakan marga Namikaze saja.

Sedikit informasi, kepada para reader yang menunggu update fic saya yang lain, saya mohon maaf, sementara akan hiatus dulu. Karena saya harus mempersiapkan diri untuk UAS dan beberapa lomba antar sekolah di kota saya. Berikut jadwal updatenya :

**Hanya Kau Yang Kucinta : **11 & 12 Juni. Update 2 chapter terakhir

**What Happen With My Life? :** 14 Juni

**Driver : **20 Juni

Kalau fic ini saya akan berusaha tetap update paling tidak seminggu sekali karena beberapa chapter sudah saya selesaikan. Dan ini jawaban beberapa pertanyaan yang belum sempat saya jawab melalui PM

**Q** :apa nanti Naru membuat kelompoknya sendiri,? Kekuatan senjutsu naru hilang,? Apa nanti Naru bisa sage mode lain, mungkin ?

**A : **Naruto tidak akan membuat kelompok dan senjutsunya hilang. Gak bisa, Naruto disini gak akan menggunakan sage mode

**Q** :jadi naruto gak punya susanoo?

**A : **terjawab di chapter ini

**Q** :Nanti semi Rate M atau tetap rate T?

**A : **yang jelas gak akan jadi rate M

Maaf kalau ada pertanyaan yang belum sempat dijawab. Dan terimakasih buat **GazzelE VR **yang sudah mengingatkan saya. karena itu ada sedikit perubahan di chap 1 :D

**Dan saya sangat berterimaksih sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader, reviewer, silent reader, yang fav dan foll.**

Saya tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau fic ini bisa menembus 100 review. Arigatou Gozaimashu.

Saya mohon maaf jika chapter ini banyak kesalahan. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak akan luput dari segala kesalahan dan hanya seorang author amatiran yang masih belajar membuat fic.

**Jika ada yang tidak suka dengan fic ini, bisa melihat tulisan warning di atas.**

Saran dan kritik bisa disampaikan melalui PM atau review.

See You Next Chap minna. :D

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

**New Mission on New Dimension**

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan Higschool DxD**

**Pairing : Naruto X Rias**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance**

**Rate : T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : AR, gaje, abal, typo(s), OOC(maybe), Strong!Naru, Godlike!Naru (maybe)**

**Summary : **Dengan terlahir sebagai anak dalam ramalan, dia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Tapi dia punya tugas baru yang telah menantinya. Perdamaian di dimaensi lain. Dan juga untuk menemukan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari.

"_**abcd" **_untuk nama jutsu. (italic+bold)

"**abcd" **untuk percakapan dari biju

"abcd" percakapan biasa

'abcd' mindscape atau berbicara dalam hati

'**abcd' **biju berbicara dalam batinnya

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS IT**

Chapter 4

Pagi yang indah di hari minggu. Hari libur unruk semua orang. Pelajar muapun karyawan. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini tengah berada di lapangan dekat gedung sekolah lama.

Dengan kuda-kuda bertarung dia menatap tajam bunshin yang ada di depannya.

"**Sekarang kita akan berlatih taijutsu, **_**gaki**_**." **Ucap bunshin itu atau lebih tepatnya Kurama.

"Aku tahu. Yosh! Bersiaplah bola bulu!" Naruto langsung maju menerjang Kurama. Pemuda dengan iris berwarna biru langit itu mengayunkan kakinya ke pinggang Kurama.

Kurama dengan reflek yang bagus langsung menahan kaki Naruto. Lalu menyerang balik dengan melancarkan tinjunya.

Naruto yang sudah punya pengalaman sebagai ninja itu reflek langsung menyilangkan tangannya untuk pertahanan.

DUAKK

Walaupun dia berhasil menahan pukulan Kurama, tetap saja pemuda itu terdorong karena Kurama telah memusatkan chakra ke kepalan tangannya. Naruto langsung menunjuk Kurama dengan kesal.

"Kau curang! Kenapa menggunakan chakra." Ucap pemuda itu. Sedangkan sang biju hanya menyeringai.

"**Ini memang latihan **_**taijutsu**_**. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan tidak boleh memakai chakra kan?" **ucap sang biju ekor sembilan sambil tersenyum mengejek. Naruto memberikan glarenya.

"Kalau begitu maumu. Aku tidak akan kalah." Naruto langsung menghilang menyisakan kilat kuning.

Kurama langsung memasang posisi siaga, **'**_**Hiraishin**_**, eh?' **batin Kurama.

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah muncul di depannya dengan kaki pemuda itu yang sudah terayun ke arah wajah Kurama.

Tapi sayang, refleknya sangat baik. Dia langsung menunduk agar tendangan Naruto tidak mengenainya. Tepat saat Kurama menunduk, Naruto langsung menyeringai dan menghilang kembali.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu muncul di samping Kurama. Sang Kyuubi yang tidak siap langsung menerima tendangan dai jinchurikinya.

DUAKKK

Kurama langsung terlempar karena tendangan Naruto sudah dialiri sedikit chakra.

BLARR

Sebuah pohon langsung jadi sasaran pendaratan Kurama. Naruto langsung tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hah. Bagaimana, Kurama?" tapi senyumnya langsung hilang begitu melihat Kurama kembali berdiri.

"**Boleh juga, **_**gaki**_**. Ini akan semakin menarik." **Kurama menyeringai dan langsung menerjang Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" Naruto pun berlari ikut menerjang Kurama.

Dan latihan itu terus berlanjut.

* * *

Tampak di sebuah ruangan dalam gedung sekolah lama, anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sedang bersitegang dengan dua orang gadis yang mengenakan jubah putih. Lebih tepatnya Issei yang sedang berdiri di depan Asia dan sedang menatap tajam seorang gadis berambut biru di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan Asia penyihir?!" tanya Issei.

"Aku rasa itu istilah yang cocok untuk memanggilnya." Balas gadis berambut biru itu yang diketahui bernama Xenovia sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa-apaan itu!" ucap Issei dengan suara keras, "kalianlah orang pertama yang memanggilnya orang suci." Lanjut pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Asia," Issei terdiam sejenak, "selalu sendirian!" ucap Issei.

"Issei_-san_." Ucap Asia.

"Orang suci hanya membutuhkan cinta dari Tuhan. Orang yang lebih memilih mencari cinta dan pertemanan tidak pantas disebut orang suci." Balas Xenovia.

"Aturan Kesucian dan Tuhan. Kalian hanya kumpulan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti Asia!"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Asia Argento?" tanya gadis berambut biru itu.

"Keluarganya! Temannya! Sekutunya! Jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadap Asia, aku tidak akan takut menghadapi kalian!" jawab Issei.

Xenovia tersenyum meremehkan, "mungkin aku bisa menganggapnya tantangan untuk Gereja?" ucap gadis itu, "pernyataan yang berani dari seorang iblis lemah." Lanjut Xenovia.

"Ise. Hentikan." Ucap Rias berusaha menenangkan Issei.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendukungmu Issie-kun."

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang bersandar di dinding.

"Yuuto?" ucap Rias kaget.

"Aku juga akan menghadapi kalian." Ucap Kiba dengan senyumnya yang disertai aura dingin.

* * *

Tampak sekarang beberapa orang sedang bersiap-siap dalam posisi bertarung di lapangan gedung sekolah lama dekat tempat Naruto berlatih.

Issei sudah bersiap dengan Boosted Gear dan Kiba sudah bersiap dengan dua pedangnya. Sedangkan di sisi lain tampak Xenovia yang sudah siap dengan Excalibur Destruction dan gadis berambut coklat bernama Irina yang sudang memegang Excalibur Mimic.

Sedangkan yang lainnya sedang menunggu di sisi lapangan. Rias hanya menatap cemas dua budaknya.

"Bersiaplah!" Issei langsung maju menerjang dengan Boosted Gearnya.

[Boost]

Tepat sebelum Issei melangkah lebih jauh, tiba-tiba sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang jatuh dari langit.

BLARRR

Issei langsung menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap ke asap yang menutupi sesuatu.

"It-ittai." Issei langsung terkejut begitu mengenali suara itu.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Asap langsung menghilang dan menampakkan seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang mengelus kepalanya.

"Ugh. Aku masih harus belajar menggunakan sayap ini," Naruto lalu melirik ke samping, "lho Issei? Sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" gumam Rias.

"Aku harusnya yang bertanya kenapa kau ada disini."

"Ah aku hanya sedang latihan." Naruto kemudian berdiri dan langsung membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut tak terkecuali Xenovia dan Irina.

Mereka terkejut ketika melihat dua pasang sayap berbeda warna yang dimiliki Naruto. Xenovia tiba-tiba langsung maju menyerang pemuda itu.

Untungnya Naruto memiliki reflek bagus. Dengan cepat dia langsung menghilang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning.

'Menghilang?!' batin semua orang kaget.

Naruto lalu muncul di belakang Issei dan dengan wajah kesal menatap Xenovia.

"Hoi! Kenapa kau menyerangku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Siapa kau? Malaikat jatuh?" ucap Xenovia sambil menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu.

Memang sayap Naruto sama bentuknya seperti sayap malaikat maupun malaikat jatuh hanya saja berwarna biru dan orange.

"Hah? Aku manusia!" Balas Naruto masih dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak mungkin manusia memilik sayap!" Xenovia langsung kembali menerjang Naruto.

Gadis itu mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung melompat mundur sambil mendecih.

"Ck. Tidak ada jalan lain." Pemuda itu mulai membentuk hand seal.

"_**Wind Release : Wind Bullet**_**."**

Pekuru angin langsung meluncur dari masing-masing jari Naruto. Xenovia langsung melindungi diri dengan pedangnya.

"Teknik apa itu?" tanya Xenovia. Tiba-tiba dari belakang, Irina mencoba menyerang Naruto.

TRANG

Tebasan Irina ditangkis oleh gauntlet Issei.

"Ini pertarungan kita, jangan melibatkan orang lain! Apalagi dia temanku!" ucap Issei. Mendadak Xenovia kembali maju menyerang.

TRANG

Serangannya pun dihentikan oleh pedang Kiba.

"Ini adalah sparring kita!" ucap pemuda itu.

"Bukankah kalian gadis yang di rumah Issei kemarin?" tanya Naruto ketika baru menyadari siapa orang di depannya.

Xenovia dan Irina langsung melompat mundur lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Naruto.

"Kau yang dirumah Issei_-kun_ kan?" tanya Irina balik. Dan dijawab anggukan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau malah menyerangku? Dan kenapa kalian seperti sedang bertarung?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Naruto!" ucap Issei. Naruto langsung memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah pemuda itu.

"Jika ini berkaitan dengan tiga fraksi, aku harus tahu! Sudah kubilang bukan aku datang ke dunia ini untuk membawa perdamaian." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hentikan Issei." Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Rias.

"Kau? Adik Sirzech kan?" ucap Naruto. Rias entah mengapa sedikit kesal Naruto memanggil seorang Maou sesantai itu.

"Ya. Aku Rias Gremory. Akan kujelaskan nanti. Bisa kita hentikan ini?" tanya Rias sambil menatap dua gadis tadi.

"Baiklah. Lagipula kami harus kembali ke markas pusat. Ayo Irina. Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, kalian para iblis jangan sampai mengganggu." Kedua gadis itu lalu memakai kembali jubahnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ikut denganku Naruto. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Rias.

* * *

"Excalibur?"

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di dalam gedung sekolah lama. Dan sedang duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Rias. Sedangkan para budak Rias hanya berdiri di belakang.

"Ya. Itu adalah pedang suci. Mereka utusan dari gereja yang datang dari kota ini untuk mencari Excalibur."

"Lalu untuk apa mereka menemui kalian?"

"Mereka ingin mengingatkan agar kita tidak ikut campur. Dan mereka juga berpikir kami bekerja sama dengan malaikat jatuh." Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Akeno.

"Jadi begitu," Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Yosh!" pemuda itu tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku akan mencari Excalibur." Naruto lalu beranjak dari situ.

"Tunggu Naruto! Untuk apa kau mencarinya?" tanya Rias. Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Rias.

"Err entahlah. Hanya ingin saja." Ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya yang membuat gadis bersurai merah itu sweatdrop.

"Ah iya Rias. Aku bisa minta tolong?" tanya Naruto. Rias hanya menatap bingung pemuda itu.

"Membantu apa?"

"Bantu aku mempelajari cara terbang." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Rias tersenyum, "baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu. Lagipula tadi itu pendaratan yang sangat buruk." Naruto hanya nyengir tidak jelas.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Naruto." Ucap Kiba yang daritadi diam. Rias langsung menoleh.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut Yuuto. Kita dari pihak iblis tidak bisa ikut campur." Balas Rias tegas.

"Tapi Buchou..."

"Aku mengerti Yuuto, kau memiliki dendam kepada Excalibur. Tapi aku mohon agar kau tidak melibatkan dirimu." Ucap Rias. Kiba hanya terdiam karena dia tidak mau melanggar perintah dari orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi. Kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan membawa-bawa nama Gremory. Karena aku dari pihak netral." Ucap Naruto lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau yakin Naruto?" Issei bertanya kembali. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat tanganny dan menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Tentu saja Issei."

Tepat setelah pemuda itu berdiri di ambang pintu, Naruto menolehkan lagi kepalanya ke belakang. Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya disertai senyuman canggung pemuda itu bertanya.

"Ano. Excalibur itu bentuknya seperti apa ya?" dan hal itu sukses membuat Issei terjengkang dan yang lainnya sweatdrop.

* * *

"Sudah seharian mencari tapi tidak ketemu." Ucap Naruto. Dari dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Klub hingga malam hari masih belum menemukan Excalibur.

"**Jangan bodoh, **_**gaki**_**. Tidak akan mudah mencari pedang seperti itu."**

'Yah aku hanya ingin membantu. Toh aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan.'

"**Khe. Pikirkan saja latihanmu. Penerbanganmu masih buruk. Untungnya gadis iblis itu mau membantumu. Karena aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti cara terbang."**

'_Ha'i, Ha'i_'

Naruto langsung memutuskan kontak batinnya dengan Kyuubi begitu melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang dikenalnya.

"Hoi. Kau budak Rias bukan?" pemuda itu langsung menoleh.

"Oh hai Naruto. Ya aku Yuuto Kiba. Sedang apa kau malam-malam?" tanya Kiba.

"Ah aku habis mencari Excalibur. Tampaknya sulir sekali mencari pedang itu." Kiba tiba-tiba terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruto lalu menghampiri Kiba, "ngomong-ngomong, Rias mengucapkan sesuatu tentang dendam. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti akan aku ceritakan."

"Wah wah. Seorang iblis bersama dengan seorang manusia. Hari keberuntunganku kan?"

Kiba langsung memasang posisi siaga ketika mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap pemuda itu bingung.

Dari balik kegelapan malam tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria berambut putih berwajah maniak.

"Yoo iblis_-chan_. Kita bertemu lagi." Ucap pria itu.

"Freed Zelzan." Ucap Kiba sambil menciptakan pedang sihir di tangannya.

"Hahahaha. Kali ini aku akan menghabisimu iblis rendahan!" Pedang yang dipegang Freed mendadak bercahaya.

"Pedang itu!"

"Hahaha. Benar sekali. Excalibur! Bersiaplah!" Dengan senyum maniaknya, Freed maju menerjang Kiba.

"_**Earth Release : Earth Wall**_**."**

Dinding tanah langsung melindungi Kiba dari pedang Freed. Pria berambut putih itu langsung melompat mundur.

"Apa itu?!"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Tapi sepertinya kau musuh. Benar begitu, Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Orang ini adalah pendeta gila yang hobi membunuh." Ucap Kiba sambil menciptakan pedang lagi di salah satu tangannya.

"Hah? Orang macam apa ini?!"

"Sudah selesai mengobrolnya. Dan kau manusia tampaknya kuat. Bolehkah aku membunuhmu?" lagi-lagi dengan senyum maniak, Freed menerjang mereka.

TRANGG

"Akan kuhabisi kau disini!" Kiba langsung mnyerang balik Freed dengan satu pedang di tangan kanannya setelah menangkis serangan orang itu dengan pedang di tangan kirinya.

TRANGG

"Hahaha aku sangat senang!" Freed menangkis balik serangan Kiba dan melompat mundur.

"Akan aku akhiri!" dengan kecepatan dewa Freed langsung menyerang Kiba lagi dengan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal.

CRATT

Malang bagi Kiba kaena dia tidak sempat menghindar dan akibatnya tangannya terkena tebasan. Aura berwarna merah langsung keluar dari luka itu.

"Arghhh."

"Hahaha. Kau lupa kalau iblis lemah terhadap pedang suci hah?" Freed kembali menyerang Kiba.

"_**Wind Release : Wind Sword**_**."**

TRANGG

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di depan Freed dengan mata yang sudah memasuki mode JE (Jinchuriki Eye).

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukai temanku!" Naruto mengayunkan kakinya ke arah pinggang Freed.

DUAKK

Freed yang lengah langsung terjatuh.

"Ck. Sialan. Akan kuhabisi kau!"

Freed tidak tahu bahwa salah satu kemampuan JE yang merupakan khas dari Sharingan adalah dapat melihat gerakan lawan.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan dengan santainya pemuda itu memiringkan badannya kesamping untuk menghindari tebasan Freed.

'Dia menhindar!'

Naruto langsung memukul perut Freed dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang pedang.

DUAKK

"GUAHH!"

Pria berambut putih itu langsung terpental ke belakang karena pukulan Naruto sudah dilapisi chakra.

Tidak sampai disitu, di saat Freed masih berusaha berdiri, tahu-tahu Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ini untuk Kiba!"

DUAKK

Dengan kepalan tangannya, Naruto memukul dagu Freed hingga orang itu sedikit melayang.

"_**Wind Release : Wind Bullet**_**." **

Dari jari-jari Naruto muncul peluru-peluru angin yang langsung mengenai perut Freed.

"ARGHH!" Freed hanya mengerang kesakitan dan langsung terjatuh dengan suara berdebum.

Naruto hanya menatap Freed dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau bisa melukai temanku dengan pedang itu. Tapi maaf saja, itu tidak akan mempan terhadapku."

"Ugh. Awas kau manusia sialan."

Tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna hijau muncul di dekat telinga Freed.

"Baiklah."

Pria itu lalu berusaha bangun.

"Khe. Lain kali akan kuhabisi kalian. Sampai jumpa." Freed langsung melemparkan bom cahaya.

SRINGG

Cahaya silau menutupi pandangan Naruto sehingga memaksanya untuk menutup mata. Saar cahaya menghilang ternyata pria itu sudah pergi.

"Ck. Dia menghilang." Pemuda itu lalu berjalan menghampiri Kiba yang terluka.

"Hoi. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Ugh." Walaupun berkata seperti itu, Kiba tetap merigis kesakitan.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat Rias untuk diobati." Naruto lalu memegang tangan Kiba, kemudian mereka menghilang meninggalkan berkas cahaya kuning.

* * *

Naruto memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dia baru saja mengantar Kiba ke tempat Rias. Ketika melihat kondisi Kiba, Rias tentu saja langsung memasang wajah cemas.

"Tampaknya akan sulit mencari Excalibur yang lain."

"**Masuklah ke Mindscapemu, **_**gaki**_**. Ada yang mau aku tunjukkan."**

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan mata untuk memasuki mindscapenya.

**Mindscape**

Naruto sekarang sudah memasuki mindscapenya dan berhadapan dengan Kurama.

"Yoo bola bulu. Ada apa?" sapa Naruto tanpa memperdulikan geraman kesal Kurama karena lagi-lagi dipanggil bola bulu.

"**Jangan panggil aku bola bulu, **_**gaki**_**!" **ucap biju itu disertai geraman kesal.

"Hahaha. Baiklah. Jadi ada apa?"

"**Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." **Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah scroll muncul di dekat kaki Kurama.

"Apa itu?" tanya pemuda pirang itu penasaran.

"**Ambil gulungan ini lalu kau oleskan sedikit darahmu."**

Naruto mengambil gulungan itu lalu mengikuti instruksi Kurama dengan mengoles sedikit darah dari jari yang telah digigitnya.

BOFF

Scroll itu berubah menjadi dua buah pedang berwarna hitam dan putih. Naruto hanya menatap bingung Kurama.

"**Ambil itu. Aku sudah lama menyimpan pedang itu semenjak memasuki dimensi ini. Kalau kau ingin bertanya darimana aku mendapatkannya, aku akan menjawab tidak tahu." **Naruto hanya menatap Kurama bingung.

"Pedang apa ini?" diambilnya kedua pedang itu.

"**Lihat baik-baik. Pedang berwarna hitam dengin sedikit warna putih di sisinya itu adalah Dark Elucidator, sedangkan yang berwarna putih dengan sedikit sisi berwarna hitam adalah Light Elucidator. Kau bisa mengalirkan elemen ke pedang itu."**

(A/N : Pedangnya mirip kayak punya Kirito)

Naruto mengangguk lalu mengalirkan chakra berelemen petir ke pedang itu.

BZZZTT BZZTT

Kedua pedang itu tiba-tiba diselimuti aura petir, hanya saja berbeda warna. Petir berwarna hitam menyelimuti Light Elucidator dan petir berwarna putih menyelimuti Dark Elucidator.

"Waw. Keren. Jadi ini untukku?" Kurama mengangguk.

"**Satu lagi, sekarang coba kau alirkan chakra elemen api."**

Naruto mengangguk lalu mengalirkan chakra elemen api. Hal selanjutnya adalah Dark Elucidator yang diselimuti api berwarna biru sedang kan Light diselimuti api berwarna hitam.

"Lho, kenapa apinya berwarna biru? Bukannya harusnya berwarna merah?" tanya Naruto heran.

"**Elemen apimu bukan api biasa, melainkan api biru yang memiliki tingkat kekuatan di atas api merah maupun hitam. Jika mengalirkan elemen angin, pedangmu akan semakin tajam. Jika mengalirkan elemen tanah, pedangmu akan membesar, dan jika mengalirkan elemen air, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." **Ucap Kurama panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa elemen air tidak berpengaruh apa-apa?"

"**Hanya itu yang bisa kuberi tahu."**

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"**Entah mengapa kau jadi sedikit pintar semenjak memasuki dimensi ini." **Kurama menyeringai sedangkan Naruto langsung membarikan glare terbaiknya.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Jadi selama ini kau pikir aku bodoh?!" balas Naruto dengan kesal.

"**Yah bisa dibilang begitu."**

"Urusai! Aku pergi!" Naruto langsung pergi dengan wajah cemberut yang membuat Kurama terkekeh.

* * *

Saat ini tepatnya sore hari pulang sekolah, nampak Naruto yang sedang bersama dengan Rias di lapangan tempat pemuda itu biasa berlatih.

"Jadi kau ingin belajar terbang?" tanya Rias.

"Yah, dulu di duniaku aku tidak pernah belajar tentang terbang. Makanya aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Baiklah. Kita mulai saja dari dasar." Sepasang sayap iblis muncul dari punggung gadis itu.

Rias lalu terbang dan melakukan beberapa gerakan di udara. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya sanggup berdecak kagum dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Waaa. Sugoi." Rias hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Naruto. Gadis itu lalu terbang mendarat di dekat pemuda itu.

"Sekarang perlahan cobalah melayang dulu." Naruto mengangguk lalu memunculkan sayapnya.

Dengan perlahan pemuda itu melayang ke atas.

"Sekarang apa?" seru pemuda itu.

"Cobalah untuk terbang ke depan."

Naruto mengikuti instruksi Rias. Dan dengan ajaibnya, dia bisa terbang pelan ke depan.

"Bagus. Sekarang coba tingkatkan kecepatanmu dan langsung mendarat."

Naruto mengikuti instruksi gadis itu lagi. Dengan perlahan dinaikkan kecepatan terbangnya.

WUSHH

Ketika dia yakin sudah menemukan kecepatan yang pas, Naruto mencoba terbang mendarat. Untuk awal memang lancar, sayangnya mendadak Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan meluncur dengan cepat ke bawah.

"WAAAA!"

BLARR

"Naruto!" Rias panik dan langsung menghampiri pemuda itu.

"_It-ittai_." Naruto berusaha bangun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Rias mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Naruto.

"Arigatou. Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto hanya memberikan cengirannya untuk meyakinkan Rias.

"Kau yakin masih mau melanjutkan?" tanya gadis beriris biru-hijau itu.

Dengan mata yan dipenuhi semangat, Naruto menjawab dengan tegas, "tentu saja, hanya gagal sedikit tidak akan mengurungkan niatku!"

Rias hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan."

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat.

* * *

"Hah, hah, hah."

"Ternyata cepat juga kau menguasainya." Rias memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada Naruto yang masih kelelahan.

"Hah. Sudah kubilang, aku pasti bisa." Naruto menerima pemberian Rias.

"Jadi kita lanjutkan?"

"Tentu." Ucap Naruto. Rias tersenyum lalu sayap iblis mencuat dari punggungnya.

"Sekarang kau coba hindari seranganku sambil terbang." Setelah Rias berkata seperti itu, Naruto mengepakkan sayapnya kembali dan terbang.

Rias juga mengikuti Naruto sambil berteriak, "Bersiaplah!"

Naruto memberikan respon dengan mengangkat jempolnya. Rias langsung bersiap dengan blok-blok sihir berukuran sedang.

"Aku mulai!" gadis itu langsung melemparkan beberapa blok sihir ke arah Naruto.

Secara alamiah, insting Naruto meneriakkan bahaya. Pemuda itu langsung berbalik dan berhadapan dengan beberapa blok sihir berwarna merah.

Dengan gerakan-gerakan lincah, Naruto menghindari blok-blok itu. Seetelahnya, pemuda itu kembali terbang ke arah depan.

"Gerakan yang bagus, berikutnya!" Rias telah menyiapkan blok sihir berukuran sedang lagi. Blok itu langsung ditembaknya. Yang membedakan dengan blok sihir yang tadi adalah kali ini ditambakkan secara beruntun bukan bersamaan.

BLARR BLARR BLARR BLARR

Blok-blok sihir yang ditembakkan Rias berhasil dihindari Naruto dan mengenai beberapa pohon. Untungnya para murid sudah pulang dan Rias juga sudah memastikan.

"Hahaha. Aku berhasil!" Naruto berseru senang.

"Belum! Terima ini!" Rias menembakkan blok sihir berukuran besar ke arah Naruto.

"Hoi! Aku belum siap!"

BLARRR

Rias langsung memasang wajah cemas begitu mengetahui kalau Naruto tidak sempat menghindari serangannya.

Asap mengerubungi Naruto. Setelah asap itu menghilang, tampaklah Naruto yang dilindungi makhluk berupa susunan kerangka tengkorak dengan aura berwarna orange.

"Huahh, Untung aku masih sempat menggunakan Susano'o."

Rias terpaku begitu melihat mata Naruto. Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

'Indah'

"Hoi Rias. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menghilangkan Susano'o dan matanya kembali normal. Pemuda itu lalu terbang pelan menghampiri Rias.

"Ah. Tampaknya hari ini cukup dulu." Naruto hanya menatap bingung Rias tapi tetap mengangguk.

"Dan, kau sangat hebat Naruto." Rias memasang senyum manisnya yang membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi berkulit tan itu.

"Ah- ahahha. Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Jaa." Pemuda itu lalu menghilang menyisakan seberkas cahaya kuning.

"Naruto." Rias bergumam.

* * *

Di depan kediaman Hyoudou, muncul sesosok remaja bersurai kuning.

"Hah. Senyumnya benar benar manis." Ucap pemuda itu masih dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"**Wah wah wah. Pahlawan shinobi kita nampaknya jatuh cinta, eh?" **Kurama terkekeh dalam pikiran Naruto.

'Urusai! Siapa yang jatuh cinta?'

"**Yah kurasa kau sudah menemukan gadis lain, bukan?"**

Naruto lalu terdiam mendengar perkataan Kurama.

'Entahlah. Aku masih belum bisa memastikannya.'

"**Lagipula tampaknya kau cocok dengan gadis iblis itu. Baiklah, aku tidur dulu. Pahlawan yang sedang jatuh cinta." **

'Sialan kau bola bulu! Tidur sana!' Kurama tidak membalas apapun.

Naruto kemudian memutuskan kontak batinnya dengan Kurama. Dia terdiam sejenak kemudian menunduk.

"Jatuh cinta, eh?"

**TBC**

* * *

Muahahaha. I'm come back. Sedikit dipanjangkan wordnya di chapter ini. Maaf sedikit ngaret. Tapi yah beginilah pelajar.

DI chapter ini terungkap lagi kekuatan Naruto. Sepasang pedang Elucidator dan Hiraishin. Hiraishin Naruto disini tidak memerlukan jikkukan kunai atau medium lainnya. Dia cukup membayangkan tempat yang akan ditujunya dan melakukan beberapa hand seal. Cuma saya sudah mengatakan untuk penggunaan jutsu-jutsu, saya tidak akan menuliskan lagi kalau dia menggunakan hand seal (liat chapter 1)

Jika jarak yang harus ditempuh jauh, Naruto akan menggunakan hand seal. Tapi jika jaraknya dekat, cukup membayangkan tempat tujuannya saja.

**Ensiklopedi**

**Earth Release : Earth Wall : **Jutsu dengan elemen tanah yang menciptakan sebuah dinding besar.

**Wind Release : Wind Bullet : **Sebuah jutsu elemen angin dengan menembakkan peluru angin dari setiap ujung jari tangan sang pengguna.

**Wind Release : Wind Sword : **Sebuah jutsu elemen angin yang membuat pengguna dapat menciptakan sebuah pedang angin transparan.

Jangan heran jika banyak hal-hal yang berbeda dari cerita aslinya di fic ini karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah cerita AR.

Balasan beberapa pertanyaan

**Q : **Naruto bisa mokuton kan?

**A : **Ya bisa. Tapi dipelajari dulu. Di fic ini saya asumsikan mokuton itu berasal dari penggabungan elemen tanah, air, dan angin.

**Q : **Pair naruto Cuma rias?

**A : **Yap.

**Q : **Kenapa gak rate M?

**A : **Buakaka. Saya gak bisa bikin begituan. Paling mentok Cuma Semi M. XD

**Q : **apa naruto bisa menguasai semua kemampuan rinnegan?

**A : **Liat saja nanti, yang jelas tidak semuanya.

**Q : **Susano'o nya bikin yang beda

**A : **ah maaf, chap kemarin saya melakukan kesalahan. Susano'o Naruto berwarna orange, nanti akan saya perbaiki.

**Q : **Buat Naruto memeperjuangkan cintanya

**A : **Kita liat saja nanti XD

**Q : **masukkan akeno dalam pair Naruto

**A : **Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, Naruto pairnya Cuma Rias.

Mohon maaf jika ada pertanyaan yang belum kejawab.

**Untuk Chapter depan, akan langsung ke bagian penyerangan Kokabiel.**

Terima kasih kepada **GazzelE VR **atas sarannya. Saya akan mempertimbangkan :D

**Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada yang review, fav, foll, silent reader, dan para reader. Kalian adalah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan membuat fic**

Jika ada pertanyaan, saran maupun kritik silahkan tulis di kolom review atau langsung PM saya.

Mohon maaf jika chapter ini masih banyak kesalahan. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang gak mungkin luput dari kesalahan dan hanya seorang author amatiran yang baru belajar bikin fic.

Akhir kata, See you next chap

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebelum membaca saya akan mengingatkan. Di Chapter ini, Valper Galiel sama Freed udah mati dan Cerberus belum dipanggil Kokabiel. Saya akan langsung ke scene dimana Semua budak Rias sudah kelelahan melawan Kokabiel. Pokoknya jangan heran kalau banyak yang berbeda dari canon karena ini AR.**

**New Mission on New Dimension**

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan Higschool DxD**

**Pairing : Naruto X Rias**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance**

**Rate : T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : AR, gaje, abal, typo(s), OOC(maybe), Strong!Naru, Godlike!Naru (maybe)**

**Summary : **Dengan terlahir sebagai anak dalam ramalan, dia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Tapi dia punya tugas baru yang telah menantinya. Perdamaian di dimaensi lain. Dan juga untuk menemukan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari.

"_**abcd" **_untuk nama jutsu dan teknik lainnya. (italic+bold)

"**abcd" **untuk percakapan dari biju

**[abcd] **Sacred gear berbicara

"abcd" percakapan biasa

'abcd' mindscape atau berbicara dalam hati

'**abcd' **biju berbicara dalam batinnya

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS IT**

Chapter 5

Siang hari adalah waktunya semua orang untuk melakukan aktifitas. Dan malam hari adalah saatnya untuk beristirahat. Tapi tampaknya itu tidak berlaku bagi sosok yang sedang melompati atap-atap rumah.

Sosok itu adalah sang pahlawan shinobi, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda itu dengan raut cemas terus melompati atap-atap rumah.

TAP TAP

"_Kuso_! Kenapa aku sampai lengah." Umpat pemuda itu.

"**Salahmu sendiri yang tidur terlalu nyenyak. Bahkan kau tidak merasakan sama sekali akan adanya bahaya." **Ucap Kurama dalam batin Naruto.

'Kheh. Aku juga manusia tahu. Sudah satu minggu aku belum tidur untuk melatih diri.'

"**Yah. Terserahlah."**

'Tampaknya lawan kali ini berbahaya. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menggunakan Hiraishin untuk sampai di sumber kekuatan itu.'

"**Ya. Auranya sangat kuat. Coba kau pastikan. Bukankah kau sudah menguasai sedikit 50% kekuatan Byakugan."**

Naruto mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian ketika pemuda itu membuka mata, iris sewarna biru langit miliknya sudah berganti ke mode JE.

(A/N : Karena terlalu ribet, saya singkat Jinchuriki Eye jadi JE)

Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya, urat-urat di sekitar matanya tampak lebih menonjol. DI penglihatan pemuda itu, semua hitam putih. Naruto mencoba lebih menajamkan kembali dan sesaat kemudian dia terkejut.

'Aura itu!'

"**Malaikat jatuh. Tampaknya merupakan salah satu petingginya."**

'Jangan-jangan ini yang seperti Azazel katakan kemarin.'

**FLASHBACK ON**

Tampak seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang berbaring di pinggir danau ditemani pria dengan pakaian kimono dan bersurai hitam pada bagian belakang dan sedikit pirang di bagian depan yang sedang memancing.

"Hoi, Naruto." Panggil pria itu.

"Hm?" Naruto menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Aku punya permintaan." Pria itu a.k.a Azazel menatap Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa perbincangan ini mulai serius, bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merasa akan ada salah satu anak buahku yang akan membangkang karena aku berencana untuk mengadakan pertemuan 3 fraksi demi perdamaian."

"Kalau ini menyangkut perdamaian, aku akan melakukannya. Memang kenapa kau memintaku?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa. Tenang saja, aku juga sudah meminta orang kepercayaanku untuk membereskannya jika situasi sudah genting." Ucap Azazel sambil kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya." Begitu pula Naruto yang kembali berbaring.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"**Lagipula kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sayap saja?"**

'Apa kau lupa? Aku masih belum bisa menggunakannya dengan baik.'

Naruto langsung memutuskan kontak batin dengan Kurama ketika pemuda itu sudah sampai di asal aura malaikat jatuh yang dilihatnya. Tepatnya sekarang dia berada di depan Kuoh Academy.

Naruto baru mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa menggunakan Hiraishin. Ketika pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya, irisnya yang telah kembali seperti semula melihat gadis berkacamata yang dikenalnya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Naruto lalu melompat ke atap rumah terdekat, "Oi!" seru pemuda itu.

Gadis berkacamata a.k.a Sona langsung menoleh, "Kau kan? Naruto-_san_?" ucapnya heran ketika mendapati pemuda yang dikenalkan Rias kepadanya beberapa waktu lalu.

Sona tidak mengetahui perihal kekuatan Naruto karena Rias memang belum menceritakannya.

"Sona-_senpai_, bisa buka _kekkai_nya?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Disini berbahaya, lebih baik menjauh." Sona memperingatkan tapi Naruto tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Tenang saja. Yang penting sekarang buka _kekkai_-nya, ketika aku sudah masuk gunakan kembali." Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk masuk.

Sona dapat melihat tekad di mata pemuda itu yang entah mengapa membuat dia percaya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, buka _kekkai_!" teriak Sona. Semua budaknya langsung menoleh dan memasang wajah terkejut.

"Ada apa _kaichou_?" tanya Saji.

"Sudah lakukan saja, nanti aku jelaskan." Jawab Sona. Para budaknya hanya mengangguk.

"3, 2, 1, BUKA!"

Kekkai terbuka dan Naruto langsung melakukan Hiraishin. Setelah melihat Naruto tidak ada di tempat, Sona kembali memerintahkan budaknya menutup kekkai.

* * *

Tampak sesosok malaikat jatuh dengan 5 pasang sayap hitamnya menatap sekumpulan iblis di depannya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Hmm. Aku akan sedikit bermain-main." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul di tengah-tengah lapangan tempat pertarungan kelompok Gremory bersama Xenovia dan Kokabiel. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul api yang sangat besar, dan dari api itu muncul sesosok makhluk seperti anjing dengan tiga kepala.

"Cerberus!" Rias berteriak kaget,

**[Partner, kau tidak akan mampu melawan makhluk itu dengan keadaanmu sekarang] **

Ddraig berkata seperti itu dan Issei mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Cih sial. Kenapa Kokabiel sangat susah dikalahkan. Kami telah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan kami." Umpat Issei.

Memang benar, keadaan kelompok Gremory sangat memperihatinkan, tidak seperti Kokabiel yang masih berdiri kokoh. Rias dan Akeno sudah banyak terluka dan pakaiannya robek sana-sini. Asia kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan. Begitu pula Koneko yang sudah terluka sana-sini.

Kiba dan Xenovia juga kelelahan. Kiba menopang tubuhnya dengan pedang suci iblis yang baru di dapatnya.

"Kalau begini, kami semua bisa mati." Ucap pemuda pirang itu.

Tiba-tiba Cerberus maju dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah kelompok Gremory sambil meraung.

"GROARRR" makhluk itu mengayunkan cakarnya.

TRANGGG

Kiba dan Xenovia berhasil menghalau serangan cakar itu. Walaupun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Kokabiel tiba-tiba kembali menyeringai, "Ini belum selesai."

Dan lagi-lagi lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul dan tampak sosok Cerberus.

"Ada dua!" Issei berteriak kaget. Cerberus yang baru datang itu maju menyerang kelompok Gremory.

"Aku tidak akan kalah. Ddraig!"

[Boost]

Walaupun staminanya sudah banyak terkuras, Issei masih berusaha bertarung. Pemuda itu merangsek maju dan mengarahkan gauntletnya untuk memukul Cerberus.

Tapi sayang, makhluk itu menyadari serangan Issei dan langsung mengayunkan cakarnya.

DUAKKK

Untungnya Issei melindungi diri dengan gauntletnya. Tapi tetap saja dia terlempar.

BRAKK

"Ise/Issei_-kun_/Issei_-san_/_senpai_!" para gadis berteriak ketika melihat tubuh Issei membentur pohon dengan keras. Asia langsung menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"_Daijoubou_?" tanya Asia cemas. Aura berwarna hijau memancar dari lengannya dan menyembuhkan beberapa luka di tubuh Issei.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Issei pada dirinya sendiri.

Rias yang melihat para budaknya bertarung hanya menunduk.

"Aku raja yang tidak berguna." Gumam gadis itu. Tiba-tiba bayangan seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang melintas di kepalanya dan hanya sekilas. Tanpa Rias sadari, Cerberus maju menyerangnya.

"_BUCHOU_!" Rias menoleh dan irisnya melebar mendapati Cerberus sudah beberapa meter di depannya, Rias hanya menutup matanya pasrah.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Hachibi**_**!"**

DUAKKK

Cerberus terpental akibat pukulan dari sesuatu yang muncul tiba-tiba untuk melindungi Rias. Semua budak Rias hanya terheran-heran dan detik berikutnya mereka dikejutkan sosok banteng dengan delapan tentakel yang memukul Cerberus tadi.

"Hoi! Kenapa denganmu?"

Rias langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara pemuda yang dikenalnya, "Naruto?"

"Yo!" Naruto memberikan cengiran andalannya.

"Tampaknya kalian benar-benar kewalahan." Naruto lalu memandang Kokabiel yang menatapnya heran.

"Dia adalah Kokabiel. Jendral Malaikat Jatuh." Ucap Rias.

"Jadi ini maksud Azazel." Gumam pemuda itu.

"**Hoi Naruto. Sekarang apa lagi?"**

Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah sang biju ekor delapan, "Ah paman gurita. Bisa kau bereskan anjing kepala tiga itu?"

"**Hahaha. Dengan senang hati." **Naruto mendekati Hachibi lalu memberikan kepalan tangannya dan tentunya di balas juga oleh biju itu.

"Nah sekarang biar aku yang membereskannya. Kalian istirahat saja." Seru Naruto.

"Oi Naruto!" Issei yang sudah selesai disembuhkan Asia berjalan ke arah Naruto, "Aku juga masih ingin bertarung."

"Kau yakin? Bukankah staminamu sudah habis?"

"Kheh. Tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa."

[**Staminamu memang sudah habis, partner]**

Issei langsung pundung mendengar perkataan Ddraig sedangkan Naruto sweatdrop.

"**Kau bisa memberikan sedikit staminamu untuk bocah itu." **Ucap Kurama dalam batin Naruto.

'Bagaimana caranya?'

"**Akan kukirim melalui telepati langsung ke pikiranmu." **Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Mari kita bertarung bersama." Ucap Naruto.

Issei langsung bangkit dari pundungnya, "Ayo!"

"Sebelum itu," Naruto berjalan ke belakang pemuda berambut coklat itu, "akan kuberikan sedikit staminaku."

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian melakukan hand seal yang lumayan panjang. Ketika selesai, Naruto langsung mengarahkan kedua talapak tangannya ke punggung Issei.

"_**Recharge."**_

Chakra berwarna biru menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sesaat kemudian chakra itu menghilang.

**[Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan orang itu, tapi sekarang kau dapat bertarung kembali, partner]**

"_Yosh!_ Terima kasih Naruto." Naruto mengangguk.

"Sebentar," Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiba dan Xenovia yang tampaknya kewalahan mengalahkan Cerberus, "Kiba!"

"_KAI_!"

BOFFF

Dua pedang muncul di tangan Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung melemparkan Dark Elucidator ke arah Kiba.

"Oi Kiba gunakan itu."

Kiba menoleh dan langsung menangkap pedang itu, "Baiklah, Naruto. _Arigatou_."

"Oi kau."

Xenovia menoleh, "Aku punya nama tahu!" ucapnya kesal.

"Terserahlah. Aku bisa merasakan aura destruktif dari pedangmu itu. Lebih baik kau gunakan ini." Naruto melemparkan Light Elucidator ke arah Xenovia yang ditangkap dengan baik tentunya setelah gadis itu meletakkan Durandal.

"GROARR!"

Tepat setelah itu Cerberus langsung menyerang Kiba dan Xenovia. Untungnya dengan reflek mereka, serangan Cerberus dapat ditangkis.

Xenovia memandang pedang pemberian Naruto, "Pedang ini benar-benar ringan dan sangat kuat." Gadis itu lalu kambali membantu Kiba menghadapi Cerberus.

* * *

"Kau paham, Issei?" Naruto baru memberitahu rencananya menghadapi Kokabiel.

"Baiklah. Aku paham." Ucap pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Sudah selesai, mengobrolnya. Aku sangat bosan." Ucap Kokabiel dengan seringainya.

Naruto lalu memandang Kokabiel dengan matanya yang sudah memasuki mode JE, "Kau tenang saja. Ini tidak akan lama." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menyeringai.

"Kita mulai!" Issei mengangguk.

"_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_**."**

BOFF BOFF

Lima bunshin Naruto muncul. Dengan kecepatan penuh, para bunshin itu melesat menyerang Kokabiel.

Satu Bunshin langsung mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Kokabiel yang tentunya dengan mudah ditangkis olehnya. Kemudian dua bunshin lagi menyerangnya dengan tendangan bersamaan.

DUAKKK

Kokabiel berhasil melindungi diri dengan sayapnya yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Hanya ini saja kemampuanmu?" Kokabiel menyeringai. Dia lalu menyiapkan _Light Spear_, "Giliranku!"

Malaikat jatuh itu melemparkan _Light Spear _berukuran sedang ke arah lima bunshin Naruto yang tidak dapat dihindari.

"HAHAHA!" Kokabiel tertawa senang. Tapi itu semua sirna ketika tiba-tiba Issei dan Naruto muncul dalam kilatan kuning di depannya.

"Rasakan Kokabiel!"

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Explosion]

Issei langsung mengarahkan tinju yang kekuatannya telah dilipatkangandakan.

Kokabiel langsung terpental. Belum cukup, Naruto lalu menyiapkan RasenShuriken.

"_**Wind Release : RasenShuriken."**_

Belum Kokabiel mendarat, dia telah mendapat serangan tambahan dari Nsruto.

DUARRR

Kokabiel langsung terjatuh ke tanah setelah menerima serangan dari dua pemuda itu.

"HAHAHA. Menarik. INI SANGAT MENARIK!"

Asap yang menutupi tubuh Kokabiel menghilang dan menampakkan dia dalam pakaian yang compang camping.

"Akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku sesungguhnya." Kokabiel mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna merah. Lalu membuka dan meminumnya.

GLUK

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kokabiel membesar, Otot-otot muncul di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Huahaha! Dengan darah dari Cerberus, aku akan menunjukkan kekuatanku!"

Kokabiel menciptakan Light Spear seukuran bus, "Sekarang, terima ini!"

'Gawat, kalau aku menghindar, yang lain bisa jadi sasaran. Aku terpaksa menggunakan itu.'

_Light Spear_ itu meluncur dengan mulus ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

BLARRR

Asap membumbung tinggi. Kokabiel mengira semua iblis itu sudah tewas. Ketika asap menghilang, matanya melebar ketika melihat kalau sesosok makhluk astral berwarna orange mengelilingi tubuh Naruto.

"Hah, hah, hah. Ini belum sempurna."

Susano'o milik Naruto yang sekarang sudah memiliki bentuk, melindungi semua iblis itu.

"Cough, cough."

Naruto mendadak memuntahkan darah.

"NARUTO!" Semua panik. Terutama Issei yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu. Rias dan ang lainnya pu menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ugh. Ini hanya luka ringan."

"**Jangan bercanda, gaki. Sudah kubilang jangan dulu menggunakan Susano'o. Kau masih belum sanggup menguasainya."**

'Diamlah. Jika aku tidak menggunakannya. Mereka akan terluka.'

"**Kheh. Terserah kau saja. Untung chakraku masih sanggup menyembuhkan luka dalammu."**

'_Arigatou_, Kurama'

"Kenapa kau melindungi kami, Naruto?" tanya Rias. Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Rias dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku terluka. Itulah jalan ninjaku!" kata-kata Naruto dipenuhi tekad yang kuat dan membuat Rias terdiam.

Naruto lalu berdiri, "Ayo Issei. Kita kalahkan makhluk ini." Ucap pemuda itu dengan cengirannya.

Issei mengangguk.

"Naruto." Pemuda pirang itu menoleh. Rias berjalan mendekatinya.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Naruto yang dihiasi guratan halus menyerupai kumis kucing.

"_Arigatou_." Ucap Rias dengan senyumannya. Naruto yang baru sadar langsung merona.

"I-itu sudah tugasku Rias." Ucap Naruto sedikit gugup.

Akeno entah mengapa menjadi tertegun melihat bagaimana Issei dan Naruto berjuang. Perlahan, sebuah perasaan muncul di hatinya untuk pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Issei-_kun_."

"Ya, Akeno-_san_?"

"Kalau kau berhasil, aku akan mengajakmu kencan. Dan kau boleh memegang _oppai_ku." Ucap Akeno dengan mimik wajah menggoda.

Issei langsung melotot, "Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Akeno mengangguk.

"Hehehe. _Oppai_ Akeno_-san_." Issei langsung membayangkan hal-hal mesum dan tentunya dengan wajah mesum juga. Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Benar-benar mirip _Ero-sennin_."

"Yosh. Ayo Naruto! Kita kalahkan gagak itu." Issei yang sadar dari lamunannya langsung bersemangat.

"Yare-yare. Baiklah, ayo!"

Kedua pemuda itu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Ayo kesini bocah!" Kokabiel sudah bersiap. Naruto langsung menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin. Dan muncul di depan Kokabiel.

DUAKKK

Tendangan Naruto berhasil ditahan. Tak sampai disitu, Naruto mencoba menendang lagi.

DUAKK

Kokabiel masih mampu menahannya walaupun harus sedikit terdorong mundur karena tendangan Naruto sudah dilapisi chakra.

Kokabiel berganti dari bertahan menjadi menyerang. Malaikat jatuh itu mengarahkan tinjunya yang berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto. Disaat Naruto menahan serangan Kokabiel, Issei muncul dari belakang pemuda pirang itu.

DUAKK

Pukulan Issei berhasil mengenai wajah Kokabiel. Dia langsung terpental.

"Kombinasi yang baik, tapi itu belum cukup!" Kokabiel melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di depan Issei. Issei yang tidak siap langsung menerima tinju dari Kokabiel.

DUAKK

"Guahh." Issei terpental ke belakang. Untungnya Naruto dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Issei?" Issei mengangguk.

"Kalau begini.." Naruto melakukan hand seal.

"_**Lightning Release : Lightning Beam."**_

Pemuda itu mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke Kokabiel. Dari kedua telapak tangan Naruto muncul beam berelemen petir.

Kokabiel langsung melindungi tubuhnya dengan sayap hitamnya.

BLARRR

"Teknik yang menarik." Jendral malaikat jatuh itu berucap sambil menyeringai.

Kokabiel menyiapkan lagi _Light Spear_ seukuran bus. Di lalu melemparkan Light Spear itu ke langit.

"_**Light Rain."**_

Light Spear itu pecah dan langsung menjadi serpihan kecil yang menghujani Naruto dan Issei.

"_**Earth Release : Earth Dome."**_

Naruto langsung membentuk sebuah kubah dari tanah yang melindungi dirinya dan Issei. Ketika kubah itu menghilang, tampak Naruto dan Issei yang masih baik-baik saja.

'Oi Kurama. Pinjam Chakramu.'

"**Terserahlah."**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto diselimuti chakra berwarna merah dan di bagian belakang membentuk tiga ekor.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" Issei menatap Naruto heran.

"Ini bagian dari kekuatanku," Ucap Naruto, "Ayo!"

Mereka berdua kembali melesat menyerang Kokabiel. Lagi-lagi Naruto menghilang. Pemuda itu muncul di belakang Kokabiel.

DUAKK

Kokabiel yang tidak mengetahui Naruto berada di belakangnya langsung terpental akibat tendangan Naruto. Malangnya lagi, malaikat jatuh itu terpental ke arah Issei.

Sang Sekiryutei sudah siap dengan pukulannya. Pemuda itu langsung menghantam Kokabiel ke arah atas.

DUAKK

Kokabiel kali ini terpental ke atas. Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di bawahnya. Pemuda itu memukul dagu Kokabiel.

BUGG

Kokabiel melayang semakin tinggi. Lagi-lagi Naruto muncul tiba-tiba di atasnya. Pemuda itu menghantam perut Kokabiel dengan kaki bagian belakangnya sehingga Kokabiel langsung meluncur jatuh.

DUAKKK

BLARRR

Kawah tercipta di tempat Kokabiel jatuh. Dan asap menyelimuti tempat itu. Naruto lalu menghilang lagi dan muncul di dekat Issei.

"Kalian benar-benar menarik."

Kedua pemuda itu dikagetkan ketika melihat Kokabiel masih berdiri kokoh.

"Kheh. Aku akan menggunakan teknik itu." Ucap Naruto. Issei hanya menatap temannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"_**Lightning Release : Lightning Beam."**_

Beam Naruto kali ini diarahkannya ke langit. Langit malam tiba-tiba bercahaya.

"_**Lightning Release : Kirin."**_

Dari langit, muncul naga petir raksasa yang langsung menghantam tubuh Kokabiel.

BLARRR

Efek jutsu itu juga mengenai orang-orang sekitarnya. Untungnya Naruto sudah mengantisipasi itu semua. Naruto tahu cahaya adalah kelemahan iblis. Pemuda itu langsung menciptakan beberapa bunshin untuk melindungi para iblis dan Xenovia.

Cahaya dari jutsu itu melenyapkan kedua Cerberus dan juga Hachibi. Untungnya para iblis telah dilindungi para bunshin Naruto.

Setelah cahaya menghilang, tampak Naruto yang kelelahan.

"Sial. Chakraku memang besar. Tapi staminaku ada batasnya." Ucap Pemuda itu.

"Benar-benar jurus yang mengerikan."

Mereka semua terkejut ketika melihat Kokabiel masih dapat berdiri kokoh walaupun dengan luka-luka yang lumayan parah.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia masih dapat berdiri." ucap Rias kaget.

'Tidak mungkin. Jutsuku harusnya mampu melumpuhkannya.' Batin Naruto.

"**Makhluk ini benar-benar kuat." **Ucap Kurama.

"Sekarang aku akan menghabisi kalian!" Kokabiel membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar.

Bulu-bulu sayapnya menjadi tajam dan langsung menghujam para iblis tak terkecuali Xenovia dan Naruto.

JLEBB JLEBB JLEBB

Bulu-bulu itu mengenai tubuh mereka semua.

"Ugh. Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?" Ucap Xenovia.

"Tubuhku mati rasa. Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Kiba. Yang lain juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Bulu-bulu itu mengandung racun pelumpuh. Kalian akan mati para iblis sialan!" Kokabiel lagi-lagi menyiapkan Light Spear. Kali ini ukurannya mungkin 2 kali lipat dari ukuran bus tadi.

"HAHAHA! Bersiaplah!" Kokabiel melemparkan Light Spear itu.

BLARRRRR

SRINGGG (efek cahaya)

Cahaya menyelimuti tempat itu sekali lagi. Kokabiel menyeringai senang mengira para iblis itu sudah mati.

Setelah cahaya menghilang, Kokabiel kembali dikagetkan oleh sosok Susano'o.

"Cough, cough, cough." Naruto memuntahkan darah yang begitu banyak. Darah juga menetes dari salah satu matanya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak diselimuti chakra Kurama lagi.

"**Baka! Sudah kubilang jangan kau gunakan."**

Naruto tidak mendengarkan sama sekali perkataan Kurama. Kokabiel masih kaget.

"Kenapa manusia sepertimu mau melindungi para iblis?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Yang pertama, aku sangat ingin melenyapkan orang yang ingin mengganggu tujuanku mencapai perdamaian."

Perlahan-lahan pemuda itu kembali menegakkan dirinya, "Kedua, aku akan melindungi siapa saja yang menginginkan perdamaian."

Naruto berdiri tegak. Matanya menunjukkan tekad yang sangat kuat.

"Aku baru di dunia ini. Tapi aku sudah menganggap mereka semua adalah teman-temanku, keluargaku."

"Tidak peduli mereka iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, atau apapun itu."

"Aku sudah menganggap mereka semua adalah keluargaku di dunia ini. Karena itu..."

Naruto tertunduk sejenak. Lalu pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dan tampaklah mata yang dipenuhi oleh tekad api.

"Aku akan melindungi mereka semua. Walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun. Itu adalah..."

"JALAN NINJAKU!"

BLARRR

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba diselimuti chakra berwarna orange. Dan akhirnya pemuda itu memasuki biju mode. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya.

Pemuda itu muncul di hadapan Kokabiel dengan tinjunya, "Ini untuk perdamaian."

DUAKK

Naruto memukul perut Kokabiel. Belum cukup, Naruto menyiapkan tendangannya.

"Untuk Asia!"

BUAKK

Pemuda itu menghantam perut Kokabiel menggunakan lututnya. Naruto menyiapkan tinjunya.

"Untuk Kiba!"

DUAKKK

Tinjunya mengenai wajah Kokabiel. Naruto menyiapkan pukulannya lagi.

"Untuk Koneko-chan!"

BUAKK

Pukulannya telak mengenai dagu Kokabiel. Malaikat jatuh itu melayang ke atas. Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul di depan Kokabiel.

"Untuk Akeno!"

BUAKK

Naruto menendang Kokabiel sehingga menyebabkan dia terlempar. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto menghilang dan muncul di depan Kokabiel untuk menghantamnya.

"Untuk Issei!"

DUAKKK

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto meninju dagu Kokabiel sehingga dia melayang ke atas lagi tetapi lebih tinggi dari yang pertama. Naruto menghilang lagi dan muncul di atas Kokabiel.

"Dan ini untuk orang yang kucintai, Rias!"

DUAKK

Naruto menghantam bahu Kokabiel dengan tumitnya. Kokabiel langsung meluncur dengan cepat ke bawah.

BLARRR

Kawah besar tercipta akibat Kokabiel terjatuh. Tapi dia masih berdiri.

"Ugh."

Naruto muncul di dekat Issei, "Issei pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu."

Issei mengangguk.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

Energi mengalir di tubuh Naruto. Pemuda itu lalu menyiapkan RasenShuriken. Tapi jutsu itu berbeda. RasenShuriken miliknya berwarna merah karena terlapisi energi dari Issei.

"_**Red RasenShuriken."**_

Naruto melemparkan jutsu andalannya ke arah Kokabiel.

BLARRR

Asap menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ketika asap menghilang tampaklah Kokabiel yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

KRAKKK

Kekkai yang diciptakan Sona dan para budaknya pecah. Sosok dengan armor berwarna putih muncul.

"Wah wah. Sudah selesai rupanya."

Sosok itu lalu mendarat dan mengambil tubuh Kokabiel.

"Kau Sekiryutei kan? Bertambah kuatlah." Sosok itu lalu terbang kembali, tak lupa membawa tubuh Valper dan Freed.

"Hoi! Siapa kau?" teriak Issei.

Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi yang ditampilkannya karena tertutupi armor.

"Yang pasti suatu saat kita akan bertarung. Jaa." Sosok berarmor putih itu masuk ke dalam retakan dimensi tadi.

[**Dia adalah Vanishing Dragon]**

"Jadi dia adalah rivalku?"

[**Ya. Dia tampaknya sangat kuat]**

Issei mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hah. Untung sudah selesai." Chakra di tubuh Naruto menghilang. Mereka semua lalu berlari mendekati Naruto. Kecuali Xenovia yang langsung pergi dan menitipkan pedang Naruto pada Kiba.

"Naruto!" Naruto menoleh dan memberikan cengirannya.

"Apa benar yang kau ucapkan tadi, Naruto?" tanya Rias. Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah di pipi warna tannya. Tetapi perlahan tubuh Naruto goyah.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi." Ucap Naruto lirih. Perlahan-lahan, matanya terpejam dan pemuda itu langsung jatuh.

TAP

Untungnya Rias berhasil menahan tubuh Naruto yang akan menghantam tanah. Rias hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto. Tidak ada yang tahu perasaan apa yang dimiliki gadis itu terhadap pemuda di dekapannya.

"Ne, Akeno-san?" tanya Issei.

"Kenapa, Issei-kun?"

"Hadiahku." Ucap Issei dengan ekspresi mesum.

"Ara ara. Maaf Issei-kun. Yang mengalahkan Kokabiel adalah Naruto. Jadi hadiahmu tidak ada." Ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum jahil.

"APA?! Tidakkk! Oppai." Issei langsung menangis meratapi nasibnya. Akeno hanya tertawa. Kiba dan Koneko pun hanya tersenyum. Asia hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi kalau kencan akan kukabulkan." Ucap Akeno. Wajah Issei langsung kembali cerah.

Dan Akhirnya Naruto berhasil menggagalkan rencana Kokabiel untuk memulai perang.

**TBC**

* * *

Yoo minna-san. Saya kembali lagi. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Hehehe. Maklum, namanya juga pelajar. Semakin ke sini, ujian semakin dekat. Dan tugas juga semakin menumpuk. -_-

Kali ini saya akan sedikit menjelaskan. Biju mode Naruto hanya akan muncul ketika dia terdesak. Tapi nanti dia juga dapat menguasainya kembali. Dan lagi, setting penyerangan Kokabiel saya buat kira-kira 1 bulan setelah pertemuan Naruto dengan Irina dan Xenovia.

Saya akan beritahu, Naruto memang sudah jujur menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi saya tidak akan membuat Rias langsung jatuh cinta, untuk sementara ini mungkin cuma rasa suka sama kagum saja. Saya akan berusaha membuat bagaimana akhirnya mereka dapat bersatu tetapi perlahan-lahan.

Dan Kokabiel saya buat sedikit kuat dengan meminum darah Cerberus. Darah Cerberus yang membuat Kokabiel kuat itu hanya imajinasi saya.

Dan disini walaupun chakra Naruto tidak terbatas, tapi tetap staminanya terbatas.

Saya berterima kasih kepada **GazzelE VR **atas sarannya. Saya memakai sarannya untuk menduetkan Issei dengan Naruto. Maaf ya kalo ada yang salah. :D

Ensiklopedi :

**Recharg****e : **Salah satu kemampuan dari JE. Naruto dapat menyalurkan stamina miliknya dengan teknik ini.

**Lightning Release : Lightning Beam**** : **Jutsu berelemen petir. Beam yang terbuat dari materi petir ditembakkan melalui kedua telapak tangan Naruto.

**Light Rain**** : **Teknik milik Kokabiel. Light Spear dilemparkan ke langit lalu pecah menjadi butiran jarum cahaya kecil yang menghujani target tetapi jangkauannya tidak luas.

**Earth Release : Earth Dome**** : **Jutsu berelemen tanah. Dengan jutsu ini, pengguna membuat kubah yang melindungi dirinya maupun orang yang ada di dekatnya. Ukuran kubah tergantung kehendak pengguna. Semakin besar ukurannya, semakin banyak chakra dan stamina yang dipakai.

**Lightning Release : Kiri****n : **Jutsu berelemen petir. Diawalai dengan Lightning Beam yang ditembakkan ke arah langit, Naga petir berukuran raksasa muncul dan langsung menghujam target. Membutuhkan chakra dan stamina yang besar. Efek dari jutsu ini adalah cahaya yang menyebar dan tentunya berbahaya bagi iblis.

**Red RasenShuriken**** : **Teknik RasenShuriken milik Naruto yang sebelumnya telah teraliri oleh energi dari Issei karena efek dari Gift. Berwarna merah sedikit gelap seperti milik Issei.

Saya sangat berterimakasih atas kritik yang dilontarkan oleh **RINDO FUKATEKI**. Saya akan berusaha lagi untuk memperbaikinya.

Oh iya. Saya akan memberitahu. Naruto nanti akan dapat menguasai kekkai genkai. Karena dia menguasai 5 elemen. Untuk sementara saya akan membuat dia dapat menguasai Mokuton dan Hyouton dulu. Mungkin Reader bisa memberitahukan yang lain? Tapi disertakan elemen yang digabungkan.

Mohon maaf jika fic ini masih banyak kesalahan. Bagaimanapun saya adalah manusia biasa yang gak mungkin luput dari kesalahan dan juga hanya seorang author amatir yang baru belajar bikin fic.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan alasan yang jelas. Bisa melalui review maupun PM.

**Saya sangat berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader, silent reader, yang fav and foll, dan para reviewer. Karena anda semua saya memiliki semangat melanjutkan fic saya.**

**Berhubung saya minggu depan akan UAS, chapter 6 akan di update 2 minggu dari sekarang.**

See you next chap minna-san.

RnR?


End file.
